I will always love you
by Divergentfan97
Summary: No war story. Tris and Four continue their relationship and they train new Dauntless members. I kept Will alive, but Al is dead in this story :( . Tris and Four face ups and downs in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll always love you (Divergent) **

**Chapter 1:**

**Tris POV**

I groan as the alarm beeps. Tobias's arm is still firm around my waist. I'm able untangle from him en turn around to shut off the alarm. It's 7:00 AM. Perfect, I think. When I sit up in bed, I'm immediatly pulled back down. I turn around and see dark blue eyes that I love so much.

'Good morning' I say to Tobias as I kiss him. When I pull back, I giggle. He's clearly not awake yet. 'Why are you laughing'. Tobias asks. Because you're so sleepy and love that'. I say. 'Now, let me go so I can take a shower'. I say while trying to get lose from his arms. I fail, ofcourse. He is far too strong for me.

'Tobias, let me go'. I whine. 'Not gonna happen'. He says. He touches my exposed collarbone with my tattoo on it. He starts kissing my collarbone. Now he's really done it now. I fully position myself in the right way and start tickeling his sides. I know that is his weak spot.

'No, no, no stop. Please stop'. He groans. He finally releases me. I take the oppertunity and hop out of bed. 'You're evil, did you know that'? Tobias says while sitting up in bed. 'I know, that's why you love me' I wink and disappear in the shower.

I quickly shower and put on my usual clothes. My black jeans and my black tank top that reveales my tattoos. I put on my mascara and some eyeliner. I look into the mirror. I'm still not used to looking into a mirror whenever I want. I grew up in Abnegation, who can blame me. My reflection is much different than when I looked in the mirror on the day of the Apitude Test. I'm seventeen now, I have grown a few inches and I have gained some muscle. I like the new me. Today is the day when the new intiates come. I'm a little nervous because it's my first year as intiate trainer.

I walk back into the bedroom and see Tobias shirtless. I smile and walk up to him and touch his back. I then wrap my arms around him. Tobias leans his head back and relaxes himself. It feels like ages thst we're in this embrace, but it's only a few minutes.

Tobias pulls away and puts on a shirt. I feel cold without his touch so I quickly grab his hand. Tobias grins and says: 'A little eager, aren't we? I smile and pull him in a kiss. Tobias deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile in the when he nibbles on my lower lip asking for entrance. I tangle my hands in his hair while he pushes me against the wall. We stop kissing when we need air.

I put my head against his and say: 'I love it when we make out in the morning'. Tobias smiles and tries to kiss me again, but I pull away. He looks confused with a look of 'what did I do'. I quickly kiss him to ensure it's okay. 'I'm going to breakfast, I'm starving' I say while pulling him to the door. Tobias wraps his arm around me and we walk towards the Pit.

We grab some breakfast and sit at our table. 'Hey, your're late. Did you know that? What have you been doing? Already making out? Christina asks. Typical Christina, always asking questions. Even though she's Dauntless now, she still shows her Candor side. Same for me, I don't think that I'll ever lose my Abnegation side. I'm Divergent ofcourse and I still try to hide my Erudite side that is sometimes shown.

'What T-Four and I do is none of your business. I don't bug into your love life, do I?' I say and try to look strict. Ofcourse, I fail and Four bursts out laughing. 'You'll have to try harder if you what to scare the indiates'. He says while still laughing. I slap him at the back of his head. He pretends it hurts and I give him a look. He quickly turns his attention to his food. I hide a smile.

'Today the intiates are coming right?' Uriah asks while sitting down at the table. 'You ready to scare the hell out of them Tris?' He asks looking at me. 'Totally, I'm ready to show that I'm Dauntless. I hope you understand to not tell the intiates that I'm a transfer from Abnegation'. I say looking around the table, my gaze stopping at Tobias. He smiles and kisses my cheek. 'Ofcourse we won't tell'. Will speaks up for the first time. There will be 3 trainers for the intiates and 3 for the Dauntless-born. Luckily, Eric choose to do the Dauntless-born, so he won't bother us much. Christina is the unlucky one, since she working together with Eric. But Christina can handle Eric easily, especially what happened when he forced her to hang over the Chasm.

We sat at the table until it was time for us to go to the net. Tobias and I walk hand in hand together. 'Should we keep our relationship a secret?' He asks while stopping at the net. 'No, I think we shouldn't, we better make it clear that we're a couple before someone hits on one of us'. I say while smirking. 'By the way, you have to call me Six'. I remind him. 'Do the others know?' He asks. 'Yes, I said it yesterday to everybody' I say while leaning in to give a quick kiss. Ofcourse, Tobias doesn't know the meaning of quick. He deepens the kiss, but doesn't get any futher when somebody yells: 'Get a room!'

We turn around and see Uriah, Christina and Will walking towars us. I stick my tong out and Four kisses my forehead.

Above us, we hear screaming and Eric shouting. The next thing we hear is screaming as a blur of red and yellow comes down. Four grabs the net and helps an Amity girl out. 'What's your name?'He asks The girl seems to hesitate. 'You can change it if you want to, but pick it good. You don't get to change'. He says to the girl. I smile, because what he said was similiar to he said to me last year. The girl replies: 'My name is Kristy'.

I shout: 'First jumper, Kristy. Four then says to Kristy: 'Welcome to Dauntless'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tris POV

I sigh as I sit down on the bed in my and Tobias's appartment. Only one day has past and I'm already exhausted. How am I going to get past the next 10 weeks? I put my head in my hands. 'Are you alright Tris?' Tobias asks coming into the appartment. I lift my head and smile. I love the concern in his voice. He really cares about me, I think.

'Yeah, I'm okay. Just very tired'. I say while standing up and giving him a hug. Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and puts his head in the crook of my neck. I pull from our embrace, but I lock my hands with his and pull him to the bed. 'Do think I'm capable of being an initiate trainer?' I ask. 'Why are you doubting yourself?' He replies while looking deep into my eyes. I look down, not knowing why I'm exactly doubting myself. Is because I'm from Abnegation? Or that I'm Divergent?

Tobias puts his hand under my chin and forces me to look at me. 'I think that you are exactly capable to be a trainer. I mean, it's hard at first. But you get the hang of it. I think you're brave, intellegeint, selfless, honest and kind'. He says. I gape as he says all of that. I really think that he loves me.

I lean in and kiss him hard on the lips. He bits on my lower lip asking for entrance. I give him permission and he deepens the kiss. He pulls me on top of him and puts his arms around my waist. We both pull away to get some air. We smile and continue kissing. Tobias slowly tries to put his hand under my shirt. I'm too into the kiss to stop him. He starts kissing my neck towards my collarbone. I sigh when starts sucking on my collarbone. Hs hand trails futher under my shirt. I stiffen when he reaches my bra. A familiar feeling in my stomach arises. I sigh when I pull away and sit up. I pull my shirt straight and fight away the tears that are threatning to fall.

Tobias sits up and wipes away a tear that spills on my cheek. He embraces me when I fully start to cry. 'I'm sorry, i'm sorry'. I muffle into into his shoulder. 'It's alright, Tris. I understand'. He says soothingly. I pull away. 'No, it's not alright. I don't understand why this has to be my fear. I hate it'. I say, angry at myself. 'And I hate the fact that I'm still afraid of Marcus'. He says sternly. I flinch at hearing his name. I shutter at the thought of what he has done to Tobias.

I take another good look at Tobias. He's only nineteen and he has been through so much already. His father beating the life out of him, his transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless, his initiation, becoming an instructor and then finally meeting me. I look seriously at him. 'So you still love me even though I'm afraid of intimacy?' I ask. He looks shocked. I look away, embarrassed. I should know that answer. 'Isn't that a stupid question? Of course I still love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens'. He says, showing a smile when he pulls my face close to his again. I embrace him again as if my life depends on it. He pulls us on the bed, putting the covers over us. We don't bother to put on our pyjamas. I put my head on his chest and fall asleep, hearing his steady heartbeat.

Tobias POV

I'm having a nightmare. I know it because this isn't real. I'm back in my room in my Abnegation home. I scream as I feel the belt against my back. 'Please stop, stop it please' I plead. But Marcus continues to beat me. I'm already starting to black out. 'This will learn you when I tell you to do something right'. I hear Marcus say. I'm fighting to stay awake, but it gets harder when the pain increases.

I then hear another voice. A soft, females voice saying: 'Tobias, it's not real. Please, come back to me. I somehow reconise this voice. But I still feel the belt hitting my back. This has to be real, right?

I bolt upright in bed. I feel my forehead, it's wet of my sweating. I'm panting as I try to get in my surroundings. I'm no longer in Abnegation, I'm in my appartment in Dauntless. 'Tobias, are you oke?' I hear a small voice. I whip my head around and see Tris slowly sitting up with a frighting expression her face. I mentally slap myself. I have frightend my girlfriend. I can't believe I did that. But she doesn't seem to be afraid of me as she pulls my head to her shoulder saying: 'It's okay, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real'. I relax when she says that. But I haven't stop panting. 'It felt so real'. I say into her shoulder. She pulls away and looks sternly at me. 'They always feel real'. She says.

I crack a smile and pull us back on the bed again. She wraps her arms around me again to calm my breathing. It works and I stop panting. I pull her even closer and slowly fall asleep again.

Next day:

Tris POV

I wake up at 6:30 AM. Tobias is still sleeping soundly next to me. I wonder if I should let him sleep. I don't know what kind of nightmare he had, but I bet it was one about Marcus. He looks worn out. He looks like the nineteen year old he is when he's asleep. I make sure I'm really quiet when I move around the appartment. I want him to get the sleep he deserves. When I'm done it's 6:45 AM. I softly kiss his forehead and leave the appartment.

I walk towards the initiates dorms. I open the door and shout: 'Rise and shine initiates, you have 10 minutes to get to the Pit. I see many initiates looking up grockily. I notice one Erudite girl still sound asleep. I walk up to the bed. 'Wake up, Dauntless doesn't give a beauty sleep you know!' She sits up slowly. Now I remember her. Her name is Esme.

I walk towards the Pit and grab a muffin. I sit next Christina seemingly still half sleeping. 'Where is Will?' I ask Christina. 'He's sick, he has got the flu'. She replies. Where's Four then?' She asks me. 'Asleep'. I say not going into details. 'Have fun with Eric by the way'. I say smirking. 'Shut up, you know I hate him'. Christina scowls and tries to punch me in the shoulder. I dodge the weak punch and quickly get off the table. 'You should be better than that Chris'. I say and I walk towards the inidiate table. 'Transfers, follow me'. I look at them. They don't seem to hear so I yell: 'Are you all deaf? I said follow me!'. It seems to work as everybody stands up.

I lead them to a training room. I turn around. 'As you all know my name is Six. Your other trainers, Four and Will aren't here. I'll be giving you training this morning. As a warm-up, I want you to run 20 laps around this room'. I say observing them. 'Why so much?' Gwen, a Candor asks. 'Because I say so. You all have to learn from this day that you can't ignore orders here in Dauntless. You will become factionless'. I say to all them but especially to Gwen. 'Now go!' I yell to them. I hope I have made a good impression that I'm really Dauntless.

The morning session goes fairly quick. I notice that the 2 Abnegation transfers, Timo and Natalie are very well in the sprints. The Erudite transfers seem to lack speed as they run and lose their breath. No surprise. After the sprints, I continue with knife throwing. They all seem to get the hang of it after a few throws. By lunch time they have all hit the center of the target more than once. I know it's going to be tough in cutting a few off.

'Alright, you have 1 hour for lunch. Make sure you're back here at 1:30 PM. The transfers all scramble out of the training room. I tidy up the equipment and walk out of the training room towards my appartment. It surprises me Tobias is still sleeping. I walk into the appartment and see him curled up in the covers. I smile as I walk towards the bed. 'Tobias, honey wake up' I say while shaking him slighty. 'No, it's too early' he complains. 'Tobias Eaton, it's not early. It's 12:30 PM'. That makes him bolt up in bed. 'Whattt! Why didn't you wake me up'? He says trying to sound angry. 'You looked worn out after what happened last night. I thought you deserved some sleep' I say like it's nothing. He sighs and gets out of bed. 'Are you angry with me now?' I ask thinking the worst. He quickly turns around and faces me. He takes my hand and kisses it. 'No, of course not. It's sweet. I just became worried that's all. You trained them with Will right?' He asks. 'Nope, he has the flu. So I trained them alone' I reply smiling. He raises his eyebrows and smiles. He puts a new shirt on and grabs my hand. He leads me towards the Pit. 'Could you handle them by yourself?' He asks while sitting down at a table. 'Sure, it wasn't very difficult'. I reply. 'And any progress? He asks in his Four instructor voice.

'I'll tell you everything after lunch'. I reply and continue to eat my food.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Tris POV  
Besides being an initiate trainer, I was also a faction ambassador. I wanted to keep the peace between de factions as good as possible. Wasn't that the purpose of the factions system? Things between Erudite and Abnegation were getting worse. I was trying to do everything to keep the peace between them. That was easier said then done. Tobias said I was putting to much pressure on myself. I thought about it differently.

I knew that the only way to keep the peace between de factions was to remove Marcus as the leader of Abnegation. I wanted to do that ever since I found out of the abuse. I decided to go and visit Jeanine in Erudite (AN: Jeanine is nice and doesn't hunt the divergents anymore). The initiates got the afternoon off because tomorrow was the last day of stage 1.

I walked towards the Pit to find Tobias. He should be here, he said he was going to the Pit. Suddenly, I felt two arms around my waist and someone kissing my neck. I turn around and looked into the dark blue eyes of Tobias. I absolutely loved his eyes. They were so dark but so romantic. 'Were you searching for me, sweetheart?' He asked while kissing my forehead. 'Yeah, I came here to say that I'm going to Erudite, I have some business to attend. I shouldn't be gone too long, I think at most 2 hours'. I reply. 'Are you sure I don't have to come with you?' He asks with concern. I smile, I know he doesn't like me going to a different faction, especially Erudite. 'I'll be fine, I promise' I say while giving him a kiss. 'I'll see you later' I say while pulling away from the kiss. I walk away and hear: 'Be safe'.

I run towards the train tracks and I see that the train is just passing by. I run faster and grab the train. I land smoothly onto the train. I sit down. It doesn't take long for me to see the tall Erudite buildings. I stand up to jump from the train. I land safely on my feet and walk towards Erudite. I go to the Headquarters and go to the desk. 'Hi, my name is Tris Prior and I'm looking for Jeanine Matthews. I have something to tell her and it's urgent'. I say friendly. At least, I try to sound friendly. I mean, I'm standing here in a Dauntless outfit. Who knows what the woman behind the desk thinks about me.

The woman observes me through her glasses and looks on her computer. 'She is free right now, go up the stairs, turn a left and then the second hall right. Her office is number 125A'. The woman replies and turns her attention back to her work. I sign, once a Erudite, always a Erudite. I follow the woman's instructions and end up at room 125A. I hesitate a little, but I knock anyway.

The door opens and Jeanine appears at the door. 'Tris, what a surprise. I didn't expect you would come. Are you here to see your brother? 'She asks looking curious at me. 'No, actually I came to see you. There is something I need to tell you. Can I come in?' I ask her. 'Of course, come in'. She says and motions me to follow her. She sits down at her desk and I sit opposite from her. 'So what is it that you want tell me? I hope it's not too serious'. She asks while pouring in a drink for me.

I take a deep breath and tell Jeanine the whole story. I explain that the reports about Marcus are true and that I've seen the evidence. I tell her that Tobias doesn't want to talk about it as it brings too many memories back. I also tell that he doesn't know that I'm in Erudite for this. Jeanine patiently listens to the whole story. Her expression changes from kind to shock as I reveal the true side of Marcus Eaton.  
'Well, that is certainly some story, Tris. I'm glad you came here to tell me. This is very serious problem' Jeanine responds. 'What should the solution be according to you?' She asks. 'I'd say that Marcus should be removed from leadership and be made factionless. He has done cruel things and Tobias has suffered a lot from it'. I say sternly. I don't care what happens to him, as long as he gets away from Abnegation and my parents as soon as possible.

Jeanine thinks about it. 'Yes, I think that's certainly the right think to do. Only thing is, we'll have to find a new leader as quickly as possible'. She says. I think about it. I think about the other people that help Marcus. Then suddenly, my father pops in my head. He has always been loyal to Abnegation. 'I have observing your father lately and he seems very loyal to Abnegation. Am I right?' Jeanine asks. I smile, she was thinking the same thing.

'Well, that's settled then. Do you want to announce it your father or should I do it?' Jeanine asks while typing in her computer. 'I will go to Abnegation right now. Thank you for...uhm...understanding al of this'. This is just typical me, struggling to find the right words. 'It is totally fine, I'm glad you came and tell me this'. Jeanine says while standing up and leading me to the door. 'Please come of there is more trouble'. I nod and walk out of the HQ of Erudite. I didn't try to find my brother, since I wanted to get to Abnegation quickly.

I catch the train and jump off when I arrive in Abnegation. I get a chill when I walk through my old faction. It feels strange to walk on the ground where I grew up. I arrive at my old home and hesitate first. I knock anyways and the door opens. 'Beatrice, is that you?' My mother lets me in and gives me a hug. I hug her back as I haven't seen since Visiting Day last year. She leads me to the main room. There my father sits talking to someone. I hold my breath in. Marcus. My blood boils. I have to keep myself into control. I can't hurt him now, even though I want to. My father stands up. 'Beatrice, it's so good to see you. He gives me a quick hug.

'Marcus, I hope you don't mind leaving. We'd really like to talk to our daughter'. My father turns to him. I hate him so much that I can't even say his name. 'No, not at all'. Marcus stands up gives my parents a handshake. He turns to me and says: 'It was nice seeing you Beatrice'. I just glare at him as he walks out of the house thinking 'I know your secret'. My father sees my glare and scowls. 'Beatrice, what was that for? He's a leader'

'Not for long anymore'. I mutter. 'And my name is Tris now, please don't call me Beatrice'. I sit down. 'All the rumors about Marcus are true. I know that because I've seen the evidence. Tobias, his son, is my boyfriend. And I've seen him break down more than once'. I say sternly to my father. His face changes into shock and unbelief. 'What is going to happen to him? Wait, you have a boyfriend? You're way to young!' My father rumbles on. 'Andrew, please listen to Bea... I mean Tris'. My mother comes between us. I smile, as least she's accepted who I am now. 'I went to visit Jeanine and we discussed about it. Marcus is to be replaced and likely to be made factionless'. I respond. 'Also, Jeanine expressed her wish for you to replace Marcus. Would you like that?' I look questionly at my father.  
My mother gasps. My father's shocked face turns into a frown. 'Does Jeanine mean that? Are you sure she wants me to replace Marcus?' My father asks with disbelief. 'Yeah, she said it loud and clear'. My father still looks shocked but smiles anyway. 'Well, then I will accept'. My father announces. 'But will Marcus be informed of it, like now? And by who?'

'Likely tomorrow, but I'm not telling him. I don't want to see him again' I respond with a snort. 'I have to get back to Dauntless, I'll hopefully see at the end of week' I say. I get hugged by both my parents. My mother whispers: 'Thank you' in my ear. I wave at them and walk out of my old home. I look at my watch. 7:00 PM. Shoot, have I gone so long. Tobias isn't going to happy.

I turn around when I think I hear something. I slowly take out a small knife that I always take with me. When I turn around again, a hand clamps around my mouth. I try to get lose. I hear a voice saying: 'So you want to remove me from leadership. You think you're so smart huh?' I stiffen. It's Marcus holding me in a firm grip. He must have been eavesdropping. I snort back: 'Not very Abnegation of you to be eavesdropping'. Marcus makes me drop my knife. Now I have nothing to defend myself. Wait a moment. 'Tris, you're Dauntless. You placed first in your initiation. You can beat his man up. Let him feel what he did all those years to your boyfriend'. I think to myself.

I get out of his grip by flipping him to his back. He doesn't get up. Coward, I think. He tries to get up after a few moments but I put my foot on him. I punch him a couple of times in the jaw. 'If you ever think of hurting him ever again, I swear that I'll be the one that kills'. I say before kicking him. He passes out and slumbers to the ground. I leave him there, pick up my knife and run for the train tracks.

I see the train passing by and quickly jump. I arrive at Dauntless when it's completely dark outside. I walk toward my apartment knowing Tobias won't be happy. I walk inside expecting to see him. I turn around when I hear voice:

'Where have you been?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tobias POV

Where is she? She said that she wouldn't be longer than 2 hours. Maybe something happened in Erudite. I was going crazy. 'Think Tobias, just think'. I say to myself. I look at my watch. It was 6:00 PM. She could have gone to the Pit. I decide to go there with hope she might be there.

When I get to the pit, I see our group of friends sitting there. But no Tris. I sign deeply and decide to sit with them. 'Hey mate, where's Tris?' Uriah asks. 'If I'd know, I would tell'. I snap. I immediatly regret snapping at him. He can't help Tris isn't here. 'What do you mean'? Christina meddles in. 'She left for Erudite this afternoon to attend some business and she hasn't returned. I'm getting worried because she said she wouldn't be gone long'. I respond. 'She come back eventually, maybe she just stayed with her brother'. Will suggested. I think about it, it does sounds like Tris.

After sitting in the Pit for over an hour, I decided to head back to my apartment hoping she would be there. As I'm walking, I see a figure walking towards the apartment. The figure is more limping than actually walking. I know it's Tris, I would recognize her anywhere. I frown, did she hurt or something? At same time I was angry with her. Where did she stay this whole time? I follow her and make sure I stay behind here.

She opens the door to the apartment, likely hoping I'm there. I decide to say something:

'Where have you been'

Tris POV

As soon as I turn around, I see a mixed expression on Tobias's face. Anger and concern are the most evident. I open my mouth to say something, but I have no idea how to say what has happened. He'll be so angry with me if discovers I went behind his back. I take a deep breath and start explaining:

'I went to Erudite to tell Jeanine about Marcus. I just couldn't bare anymore to see you suffer and the fact that he's still the leader of Abnegation. He doesn't...,

'You did what?' I cring at the hard voice of Tobias. I knew that this would happen. 'Tris, why didn't you tell me you where planning this. I was extremely worried something would have happened to you. And now I hear that you went behind my back to tell the Erudite leader about my father. How could you?' Tobias says angry. I take another deep breath and respond: 'I only did it because I couldn't stand the thought of him being the leader of Abnegation. And I cared about you'. I said softly looking away from him. 'My father is going to replace him, Jeanine wanted that. You may not believe me but she was actually shocked. She though Marcus was a kind man'.

I looked at him. He was still angry with me. I couldn't blame him. 'Why are you limping?' He asked looking at my leg. 'After going to Abnegation, I was in a rush to get back. I jumped the wrong way of the train and I sprained my ankle, I think'. I look down. I don't want to tell how much it actually hurts. I walk, no limp up to him. I put my hand on his cheek. 'Tobias, can you please just understand that I did this for you?'. I look up at him. I can't make up the expression on his face. 'I just..., I just need time to think' He says before walking out of the apartment.

I have the feeling I'm going to crumble. Without his warmth, I feel cold. Without him, I'm nothing. I sign and sit on the bed. I put my right ankle up and take my shoe and sock off. My ankle is completely swollen up. I touch it but flinch at it. I think I may have broken it. Great, just what I need. I take my other shoe and sock off and put the covers around me. I don't bother put on my pyjamas. I turn to my side and fight the tears. away that are threating to fall. 'You're Dauntless, don't let your weakness bring you down'. I say to myself. But I can't. Tears fall as a waterfall over my cheeks. I bury my head in my pillow and start to sob.

I can't take it any longer. The pressure is too much. Tobias was right, I was putting to much pressure on myself. And now it was breaking me down. A familiar arm made it's around my waist and pulled me close. I stiffen. Tobias. Has he forgiven me already? For going behind his back? Or is he just pitying me because I was crying? I turn around. 'Tobias?' I say shakily. He has been crying to. His tear stained face shows it. 'Shhh, it's alright'. He says while pulling me to his chest. I start sobbing uncontrollably in his chest. He holds me in his strong arms while I break down. I don't know what I would do without him.

I stop sobbing and look at him. I wipe away a tear that is rolling down his cheek. 'Why have you forgiven me so quickly?' I ask shakily. He looks me deep into my eyes. 'Because I love you and you did it because you care about me. And I can't stand to see you upset'. His voice had much emotion that I have swallow the tears to come. 'Now, let me see your ankle'. He sits up and picks up a bandage. 'This isn't necessary you know'. I snort. I show my ankle and he grimaces. 'I know it, it looks bad. I think it might be broken'. I say. I flinch and bite on my teeth when he touches it. He then carefully wraps up my ankle. When he's done he pulls us back under the covers. I lean closer and kiss him. He deepens the kiss and pulls me on top of him. We pull away when we need air again. 'You know I love you right?' He looks at me sternly. 'I know you do, I love you too'. I whisper back. He smiles and pulls me back into the kiss. He puts his hand under my shirt with me not even knowing it. I was too lost in the kiss. He pulls back. 'We need to get some sleep'. He stats. I then notice how tired I was. I didn't want to tell him what happened in Abnegation with Marcus. He'll only get more angry. Not at me of course, but at his father. I sign and get off him. I put me head on his chest and soon fall asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

**So this chapter is rushed a little. But I wanted to update asap. For the next chapter I want to something is the POV of one of the initiates. In chapter 3 the names are enlisted. Please review in which (new) character you want a POV from. I have no idea which one to do.**

**P.S: I'm reading Allegiant now (finally) and I can't help feel sad for Tobias as he is going to lose Tris. I already know the ending because of the stupid spoilers -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kristen POV

I decided to join Dauntless for a reason. I wanted to get away from my brother and father. Ever since I turned 12, they have abused me. Yeah, I was from Amity and I was abused. That is something that rarely or never happens. My father took all his anger out on me. And brother was forced to abuse me. I don't know if he liked doing it, but I think he did like having power over me.

Before taking my Aptitude Test, I already knew I was going to transfer. I didn't which faction would fit me, so I trusted the test. There I got the biggest shock of my life. My results were inconclusive. Tori, the woman that took my test, said I was Divergent. I was dangerous because I couldn't be controlled. And here is the shocking part, I had an Aptitude for all the 5 factions. It was the first time that this has ever happened.

Now I was entirely confused, which faction should I chose? Amity was out, I didn't want to stay in a faction where I was abused. My mind went through the other factions. Erudite: I was very confused about that one, was I more intelligent than I thought? Candor: that one was about right, I was honest except for the abuse at home. Abnegation: didn't know what to think about that one, I tried to help and to be kind to other people, but I don't think I could live my whole live selfless. My last option was Dauntless. My mind lingered on that one. I've always been amazed by that faction. The Dauntless were so brave, so free. Maybe if I choose that faction, I could finally stand up to my father and brother. I knew that it would be a choice that would define who I really was.

The Choosing Ceremony was a nerve-racking day. I sat between all the sixteen year old. 'Kristen Brennan'. My name was called by our faction leader, Johanna. I stood up and glanced up. My father was staring at me like: 'You better stay in Amity'. I knew that wasn't going to happen. I walked up to the 5 bowls where Johanna handed me the knife. I cut my hand a little, hiding the wince of the sting from the cut. I put my hand above the Dauntless bowl and I hear the coals sizzle. People start clapping, especially the Dauntless. I sat with them while a feeling of pride went through me. As we left the building and I look one time over my shoulder to my father. His face showed pure anger. I hide a smile knowing I chose well

I remember those two days that changed my life as I sit in the Pit. I made a few friends here, but I remain a quiet girl. I don't speak a lot, only when it's needed to talk. The first stage of Dauntless initiation went pretty well. I was good in the fights and the knife throwing. I was a little weak in learning how to shoot a gun. That was because I was quite small, about 5'5 feet and my body couldn't take the blow completely. One of the instructors, Six, helped me a lot. I could see why, she was not tall as well. She and Four, the other instructor, were Dauntless Prodigy's as they both placed first in their initiation and refused a leaders position. They were also a couple, which I thought was kind of sweet. You could see Four cared a lot about Six and the other way around.

Natalie POV

I smile as Timo puts his arm around my waist. We confessed our love for each other just yesterday when the results of stage 1 were revealed. I was 12th and was right in the middle. I would have to work harder for the next stages. But Timo shocked all of the transfers and everyone from Dauntless as he was 2nd after stage 1. That's huge for someone who comes from Abnegation. We have been friends for such a long time that we decided to choose the same faction. His real name was Timothy, but I was the only one that knew that. He changed his to Timo, saying it sounded more Dauntless. I didn't feel the need to change my name. I thought about the Choosing Ceremony.

I look up and see Kristen silently eating. I frown, for an former Amity she is rather quiet and doesn't try to make friends. I release myself from Timo and stand up. I sit next to her. She seems to be deep in her thoughts as she doesn't notice me. 'Hey, are you alright?' I say trying to get her attention. She warily looks up. 'Oh yeah, I'm good. Just lost in my thoughts. She says smiling. 'About the next stage?' I ask. 'Yes, I wonder what it is'. It has something to do with mental and emotional'. She replies. I can still see something is wrong with her. She is smiling but her eyes tell a different story.

(AN: sorry for the POV switching, but I find it hard writing in the POV of one of the initiates.

Tris POV

I wake up with a throbbing pain in my ankle. I turn around to snuggle into Tobias only to find the sheets cold and empty. I frown and sit up. I then hear the shower running. The door of the bathroom is slightly open. I sign, knowing that even in his own apartment he has to face one of his 4 fears. I sit up and swing my legs over the bed. I try to stand up but immediately collapse on the ground. I grit my teeth. It was worse than I thought. Tobias comes freshly clean out of the bathroom. His face turns to concern when he sees me lying on the floor holding my ankle. 'Tris, what did you do?' He kneels down at my level. 'I just tried to stand up but obvisouly it didn't work'. I snort. 'I'm taking you to the infirmary'. He says while picking me up in bridal style. 'That's not necessary'. I try squirming out of his arms. He just looks at me. I sign, knowing it has no avail.

The x-rays confirm I have broken my ankle. The doctor says I need surgery to fix it as the broken bone is to complicated to be set. The doctor quickly bandages the ankle. I grit my teeth and squeeze Tobias's hand. He just looks anxious. When the doctor is done, he gives me crutches and says I can have surgery next week. I sign; this is going to be a long 9 weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

Chapter 6

Tobias POV

I knew that Tris was hiding something from me. She didn't argue when she got crutches. I knew something else happened in Abnegation. When she put her hands on the crutches, I saw that the knuckles on her right hand were open and there was dried blood on them. I frown; did she get into a fight? I took her back to our apartment. She sits down on the bed putting her crutches next to it. 'What else happened in Abnegation'? I ask putting my arms over each other. 'Nothing, I just went to visit my parents'. She says turning her head away. I don't believe her. 'Beatrice Prior, you're a horrible liar'. I start to get angry at her. Why won't she tell me?

Tris POV

I cringe when he calls me by my full name. He only uses it when he's angry at me. I sign and put my hand through my lose hair. I can't tell him about my encounter with Marcus. 'You really don't want to know what happened yesterday'. I say softly. 'Why not? Don't you trust me anymore'? I take a deep breath.

'When I went to my parents' home, Marcus was just leaving. I talked to my parents for a while and then left. I was walking towards the train when I heard something. I turned around with my knife in hand. I turned back and a hand went over my mouth. It was Marcus'. I take a other deep breath before continuing. Tobias's face goes from angry to horror. 'He heard my whole conversation with my parents. He had me in a firm grip and I dropped my knife. I was able to flip him to his back. He tried to get up, but I didn't give him a chance. I punched him a couple of times and he passed out. That's what happened'. I finish my story and look away from him.

His face still has the same expression. 'So you didn't trust me to tell me this'. He was still angry. Of course, he was beaten up for years and now he almost hurt me. 'I trusted you, Tobias. But I didn't want to tell it right away. I was scared that you would get angry at me.' My voice is starting to shake. His face softens. He walks to the sink and fills a small bucket of water. He pulls out a cloth and walks back to me. He kneels down at my level and start cleaning my right hand. I flinch, my knuckles really hurt now. 'Sorry'. I look up at him. Is he apologizing for cleaning my hand? 'You don't have to be sorry'. I say softly. 'Yes, I do. I couldn't protect you from Marcus'. He says sternly. 'Tobias, you can't protect from everything. I need to learn my own boundaries. And I know I should stay away from him'. He chuckles. 'What he did to me is nothing to what he did you'. I continue. I look into his deep blue eyes. He turns away and puts the bowl on the table. He takes my right hand and kisses it. 'Please just promise me you'll always be honest with me no matter what'. He looks at me so intense. 'I promise'. I say without hesitation. I hate lying to him. 'You know I love you forever'. I smile. 'Of course I know that, I love you too'. I respond. He pulls me in a kiss. I pull him unto the bed, deepening the kiss. He puts his hands under my shirt and pulls it off. I do to same with his shirt and toss it away. We kiss for a while before we need air again. He moves down to my neck. I sign. We have never actually 'done it' because of my fear. But I think I'm slowly coming over my fear. I know he'll never hurt me. But I still feel the familiar feeling in my stomach. Tobias accidentally hits my injured ankle. I gasp and wince. I almost forget my ankle. 'I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking'. He immediately apologizes. I kiss and tell him it's alright. I look at the clock. It's 10:45. 'We better get the initiates for the fear landscapes'. Tobias says pulling away to put his shirt back on. 'Are you sure you can handle it with your ankle and all?'. I smile at the concern in his voice. 'Yeah, I don't have to do much anyway'. I shrug.

I make my way to the fear landscape rooms. While Tobias sets everything ready, I observe him and put my leg up on a chair. Next I will have surgery and I don't like it. Tobias calls the first person in. Kristen, the former Amity looks rather shaken while entering the room. 'Hey Four, Six. What happened to your leg, Six?' She asks trying to hide that she's nervous. 'I broke my ankle while jumping of a train'. I reply. She sits down on the chair and Tobias hooks her up. He explains what is about to happen. He puts the syringe in her neck and the simulation takes over.

I look at the screen and see Kristen stand in the middle of a field. She is tied to a pole and a fire starts around her. It consumes around her while she trying to break free. Then another person comes in screen. The person says: 'You were never good for us, now it's time to pay the price'. I look at Tobias who is frowning at the screen. 'No, I won't pay any price, it is going to rain'. Kristen yells back at the person. And sure enough it starts to rain. I gasp. She's Divergent. Kristen is Divergent. I look horrified at Tobias who shares the same expression. Kristen wakes up with a gasp. I hobble on 1 foot to her to calm her down. 'What were the results on her Aptitude Test?' Tobias asks sternly. Kristen looks at to him with a scared expression and looks back at me. I give her a reinsuring face. 'I...I had...I had an Aptitude for all the five factions'. Kristen looks down at her hands. My eyes grow wide and look back at Tobias. He is at a loss of words. An Aptitude for all the factions? That has never happened. 'You'll have to be careful now, if the leaders find out about this; they will kill you without hesitation'. Tobias finally finds the right words but I know he is still shocked. 'Okay'. Kristen softly replies and walks out of the room.

The rest of the day goes fairly quick. We discover that Natalie, a former Abnegation, is also Divergent. She had an Aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless and Candor. 3 factions as well like me. Esme, from Erudite, was afraid of the dark and took a long time before she was able to calm herself. I grimaced when I saw her in her fear. She'll probably not make it, I felt sorry for her because she was a nice girl. Gwen, the Candor who keeps trying to hit on Tobias was afraid of me. Or better said, me and Tobias together. I had to try my hardest not to laugh out loud. Tobias was trying to keep a cool face. When Gwen left with a scowl on her face, we were done for the day. Tobias unhooks the system and I stand up and get my crutches. I haven't even walked a day on them and I already hate them. Before I take a step, Tobias sweeps me of my feet. I sign. 'Is this really necessary?' I put my head in the crook of his neck. Tobias doesn't answer and takes me to the Pit.

We sit down with our friends. I get bombed with questions about my leg. I tell them what happened but leave the whole Marcus thing out. They don't know about Tobias' real identity. Tobias seems to be very quiet throughout diner. I just think he's tired. His phone rings and he walks from the table to answer it. I frown, who would call him now?

After I finished my diner, I walk back (on my annoying crutches) to my apartment. To my surprise, Tobias is already there. He's sitting on the bed with his head on his hands. I walk up to him and sit next to him. 'Tobias, honey what's wrong?' I ask. I really don't like this. 'That was Jeanine. She told me that I have to go to court to prove Marcus' abuse'. He looks up. I see that he's been crying. 'Why?' I don't understand. Why would he need to prove the abuse in court? 'Because he's a leader and you can't remove a leader without a good reason'. I know what this means. This means we'll have to head out to Candor and be put under Truth Serum. Tobias looks at me.

'I don't want to see him; I can't even look at him'. He's about to cry again. I pull his head to my chest. He starts sobbing uncontrollably. 'Shhh, it's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. We'll prove that he's guilty and you won't have to see him again'. I try to calm him down. He embraces me and put his head in the crook of my neck. 'I don't know how I could live without you'. He whispers. I smile as tears of my own start to form. 'I don't think you could live without me'. I whisper back. He smiles and pulls away. He puts his forehead against my mine. 'We would both be lost without each other'. He says smiling.

'I pull away and look him deep into his eyes. Dark blue eyes that tell you so much. Pride, happiness and gratefulness. But also anger, fear and damage from all the abuse he suffered from. I lean in and give him a kiss. He deepens the kiss and pulls me onto him. He bits my lower lip asking for permission. I give it. When we both need air, we just look at each other. We smile and continue kissing. He moves to my neck and puts his hands under my shirt. I sign as he sucks on my collarbone. He looks up to me. I nod and he pulls of my shirt. I do the same thing to him. We both moan as our skins press to each other. Well, technically I'm still wearing a bra, but this is the farest we have ever come. His fingers move to the clip of my bra. I stiffen. Maybe this is going too far.

He looks at me. 'Tris, it's alright. We can stop here if you want to'. I look away. I want this. I want to show how much I love him. But the fear still lingers. 'Stop it now Tris. Don't let fear run your life' I tell myself sternly. 'I want this, Tobias. I want this more than anything'. I crash my lips to his again. He fiddles with my bra and slowly takes it off. 'You are beautiful Tris, you truly are'. He says. I don't respond and move my hands to his back. I trace my hands along the faction symbols. They all represent something about him. He's brave, selfless, honest, intelligent and kind. Although, he says he's working on kind, I think he's the kindest man I know. He moves his hands towards my jeans. His hands are shaking, I tell he's nervous. Just like me. But in a matter of moments, we're lost in each other's touch. It's like we're drifting off to another world.

**PAGEBREAK**

We lay on the bed, panting with our foreheads against each other. I finally faced my fear. Tobias gets off me and lies beside me, pulling me to his chest. I snuggle into his chest and let out a deep breath. 'That was beyond amazing Tris'. He says while kissing my hair. I smile. 'Now, I'm officially Six'. He laughs. I look up to him. I see the desire, the devotion, the love he has for me. I realise, that I love him too. And I truly cannot live without him.

**So, this is the longest chapter I have written so far. It's been quite a challenge, I have revised the plot quite some time in my head before coming to this. I wanted to do a 'love scene' earlier in the story but I decided to wait. I had no idea how to write it, so I did it like this. I hope you like it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tris POV

I wake up and see bright light in front of my eyes. I squeeze them shut again. I hear someone chuckling and I open them again. My vision slowly returns again and I see a young man sitting next to my bed. Wait, where am I? I wonder. Oh yeah, I just had surgery on my ankle. I'm in the infirmary. Tobias' expression changes into concern. 'Tris, are you okay?' I smile at his concern. 'Yeah, I'm fine. My brains are just juggled up'. He smiles and gives me a kiss on the forehead. 'Did surgery go well?' I ask. 'Yeah, it went fine. You should be on your feet again within 6 weeks'. I groan. 'Six weeks? Are you kidding me?' He grins.

I take another good look at him. He looks worn out. I'm extremely concerned about me. Ever since the whole Marcus thing, he has been on the edge. He has been having nightmares again. And it's my fault. 'Hey, what's wrong?' Tobias seems to know everything about me. 'It's my fault. It's my fault that you're worn out and you are having nightmares again. I should have kept my mouth shut'. I say while looking down at my hands. 'Tris, I've never thanked you'. He says. He tilts my chin up with his finger. God, how I love those deep blue eyes. You just sink into them. 'Thank me? Why on earth would you want to thank me for?' I say softly. 'I want to thank you because you have saved me. I don't have to be afraid anymore that he might hurt me or worse, you. I couldn't even imagine myself living without you. I love you so much'. His words had so much emotion. No, he wasn't the instructor Four that everyone else knows. He was just Tobias, my Tobias, expressing his feelings about me. I tear up at his words. He smiles and wipes the tears away. He takes my face in my hands and kisses me. There was so much love in the kiss he gave me.

Next day:

I was sitting on Tobias' lap as we sit on the train to Candor. He let out a deep breath. I turn to him. 'Hey, everything is going to be alright'. I try comforting him. He gives me a weak smile. I kiss him on his forehead. I know how hard this is for him. 'I can't believe someone would do something like that. I mean, that's just horrid'. Christina says. Tobias looks up. 'I guess some people are like that'. He says softly. I get up from his lap and hop on one foot to the window. I see buildings that look a little like Erudite, but there not as tall as Erudite.

Tobias picks me up and we jump up the train as a big group. Will, Christina, Zeke and Uriah have come to support but also to defend Tobias' case. Max and Eric, as Dauntless leaders have also come. Eric showed some disbelief when the secret of Tobias was revealed. So were the others. They never expected that he was abused in his childhood. We walk towards a building and Jack Kang, the Candor leader stands there to greet us. We are guided to a big room. There are already a lot of people, so I guess it will be starting soon. Tobias has to sit separately, because he is the victim but I ask if I could sit with him. I know he is nowhere stable to sit on his own.

The head judge asks for silence. He starts with the accusation. 'Bring out the accused'. He orders. Marcus is brought in by two men. I hear Tobias suck in a deep breath. I squeeze his hand. 'It's going to be okay. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you'. I whisper. I have said that many times, but I keep saying it to keep Tobias calm. Marcus is first being asked why he abused Tobias in the first place. He can't lie because he's under the Truth Serum. He gives lame answers like: 'I don't know', 'I was angry and I needed to let it out on someone', 'I felt like doing it'. As he continues, I can't keep myself from getting more angry. How can he even live with himself?

'Will the victim please rise and come and sit here'. Tobias looks at me and I give him a reassuring look. He stands up and takes his seat. He's injected with the Truth Serum, though it won't affect him much because of his Divergence. He's been asked a series of questions and he answers them truthfully. I choke up in tears as he tells the judges that he was whipped almost every day and put in a closet for hours. He tells about his transfer and how hard it was to move on. I blink away tears as he says that I was the reason that he became himself again. That he never ever wanted to hurt me. He didn't want become his father.

The head judge thanks him for his honesty. Tobias gets up and sits next to me. I kiss him in the cheek before my name was called. I walk on my crutches to the front and sit down. I'm injected with the serum. Tobias' lawyer gets up from his seat. 'What's your name?' He asks. 'Tris Prior'. I answer.

'How old are you and what faction are you from?'

'I'm sixteen and I'm a transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless'

'Personal question: why did you choose to transfer?' He looks at me curiously.

I look around and see Tobias nodding at me. Should I tell that I' m Divergent? I wasn't sure. I look at Jeanine, I guess by the look on her face she wants me tell the truth. I don't have much choice. 'I transferred because I felt I wasn't selfless enough. But also because..., because I'm...'. Somehow I'm not able to get over me words. I take a deep breath and say: 'Because I'm Divergent. I got an Aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite.

'I see. And now back to the case, how did you know about Tobias? Did you know him before your initiation?'

I have to think about that one. I didn't see him much in Abnegation. 'Well, I didn't see him much, so didn't exactly know him. He was my instructor in Dauntless, so I guess there I got to know him'.

'And how did you discover the truth? About what happened to him?'

I have to think about this one. I can't tell everyone about his fear landscape. 'As time passed he became more open with me. In some way he trusted me I guess. He gave little hints here and there. He eventually showed me his scars'. I try to sound as clear as possible.

'And you two are a couple, am I right?' He looks at me.

I smile. 'Yes, we are. Ever since initiation is over'. Okay, technically since stage 2 but they don't have to know that.

'One more question, do you think he will hurt you in the future?

My smile turns into a frown. I look at Tobias. He just looks straight ahead. 'No, I don't think he will. I mean, he sometimes loses his temper. But I lose my temper as well sometimes. It has never turned into violence. I trust him with my life'. I take a deep breath after I'm done talking.

'Thank you, you can take your seat again'. He says and turns around to sit down again. I walk back on my crutches to my seat. Tobias engulfs me in his arms. I stay there. I don't know how the session continues since I kind of zone out. After all the defends have been questions, the jury goes back into a room. Marcus is lead out of the room. Tobias lets out a breath. 'Hey, it's done now. I really doubt that they are not going to punish him'. I say comforting him. He doesn't respond but kisses my forehead.

The jury comes back in with the final verdict. Marcus is lead back to his seat but is not allowed to sit. I try not to panic as he looks at me. 'Will the jury please read out the final verdict?' I look at the place where several juries are sitting. One of them stands up and opens a piece of paper. I hold in my breath. 'We find Marcus Eaton, leader of Abnegation, guilty of second degree abuse of his son and his late wife Evelyn Johnson'. I release the breath that I've been holding. Tobias firms his grip on me. 'Very well'. The head judge nods at the judge who stood up. 'I hear by declare Marcus Eaton to 10 years of imprisonment. After that he will be made factionless. Court session is closed'. He slams his hammer on the table.

Marcus is lead away to serve his imprisonment. People start to leave. I turn my head to Tobias. His expression is blank. 'He's not going to hurt you again. He's gone'. I say while embracing him. He tightens his grip on me. Tears well up my eyes. He is so young and already seen so much and been through so much. He's hurting badly and I can't help to stop it. 'Tris, we have to catch the train'. Christina touches my shoulder. I look up, not releasing the grip on Tobias. 'Yeah, I know. I really need to get him home'. I release the embrace, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. I take my crutches and together with Tobias leave the building. I look sideways. I see Max's expression. He looks like he feels sorry for Tobias.

We reach the train and Tobias picks up and jumps smoothly on the train. The ride is in complete silence. I think nobody knows what to say. They know Tobias won't take 'sorry that this happened to you'. When we reach the Dauntless compound, everybody heads to their apartment. It's been a long day and everybody wants to rest. The evening is slowly falling. I go to the bathroom to change. When I leave the bathroom, Tobias is already laying on the bed. With a shirt on. I frown; he never sleeps with a shirt on. I lay down on the bed while putting my crutches next to the bed.

He looks straight ahead. I know he's holding his tears in. I wrap my arm around his strong shoulders and pull him close. 'You don't have to act tough. You can cry if you want to'. A tear escapes from his eyes. I pull him to my chest and he starts sobbing. He is completely breaking down like last week. I put my chin on top of his head. I don't say anything to him. He just needs to let it all out. And I'm the only person he can break in front of. His sobs subside and he takes a few deep breaths. I pull away from the embrace and turn so I can wipe away his tears. 'You better now?' I ask. He looks at me. 'I will be'. He says softly. 'Take as much time as you need. I'll be there for you. Always'. I whisper. He pulls me down to his chest and I soon fall asleep, listening to his heartbeat

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with school (in my holiday) and I was having a writer's block. I had no idea how to write the court scene, so I tried my best. I personally like this side of Tobias, because


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! 2 chapters in one day! I've been working really hard on these two chapters, so I hope you like them. There is quite some time skipping, hope you don't mind. But it was the only way in how I could continue the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

Chapter 8

Tobias POV

I have been steadily recovering from the whole thing with my father. It took me weeks to accept that he was no longer there to try and hurt me or worse, Tris. I smile when I think about her. She's been so strong these last few weeks. Usually I'm the strong one and I let her break down when something wrong. But the roles were swapped this time. She didn't mind that I broke down. She always conformed me after a horrible nightmare. The nightmares are still frequent but they are less every week.

Tris' ankle healed quicker than the doctors thought it would. Within a few weeks she was walking again. She was glad that she was finally rid of her crutches, she absolutely hated them. Initiation was over. Both Natalie and Kristen made it into Dauntless despite their Divergence. Gwen, the annoying Candor who tried to keep hitting on me, was factionless. I was glad to see her go. Esme, the former Erudite, just made it into Dauntless. I was afraid she wasn't going to make it; she was quite slow in her fear landscape. Luckily for her, she ended up in 10th.

I went back to the Control Room together with Will and Tris was back to being an ambassador. She was glad she didn't have deal with the whole Marcus situation. She focused on keeping the peace between Erudite and Abnegation. The two factions were slowly starting to trust each other again ever since the secret was revealed. Everything was in order again, no weird things were happening anymore. I was glad Tris and I could enjoy the peace. But I couldn't help feeling something bad was going to happen. It's been to peaceful here in Dauntless these past weeks.

Tris POV

I stare at the plastic thing in my hand. Positive. I look up in the mirror. I can't be. How could I have let this happen? I'm too young. How can I be pregnant? I choke away a sob. How could I tell Tobias? I know he's not ready yet. He's just recovered from the whole issue with his father. I'm defiantly not ready. I'm only 17; I'm nowhere ready to be a mother. I walk towards the wall and lean against it. I sink to my knees. I put my head against them and start to sob. How could I let this happen? I was so happy when I released my 7th fear, I entirely forgot about protection. All these thoughts went through my head.

'Tris, are you alright?' I look up when I hear a voice. Though my blurry vision I see someone kneeling next to me. I hold my breath. Tobias. No, no I can't tell him yet. It's too soon. I start to panic. 'You worrying me, what's wrong?' I choke up in tears when I hear his concern. He pulls me to his chest when I can't stop sobbing. I cry uncontrollable in his shirt. It feels like hours, but it's only a few minutes. He pulls me from the embrace and looks me sternly in my eyes. 'Now tell me what's wrong with you'.

This was his instructor voice. I could hear clearly. I take a few deep breaths. But I have no idea how tell him this. Will he be angry? Will he leave me? 'Would you please promise me you won't leave me no matter what?' I ask. He frowns. 'Of course, I would never leave you. I already made you that promise'. Okay, here goes nothing, I think. 'I...I'm...' Oh great, of course I have to stutter on my words. Come on Tris, don't be such a coward. 'I'm pregnant'. There, I said it. I look down, not wanting to look at Tobias.

I feel a finger under my chin lifting my head up. I look straight into his eyes, but look right away. All I saw was pain in his eyes. 'Tris, look at me'. I have no choice but looking at him again. 'Were you afraid I was going to leave you?' He asks softly. I slowly nod. I hate feeling so guilty about this. 'Tris, I love you and I won't ever leave you. I can't even think about it. I'm not angry, just taken by surprise. But I won't leave you... and our baby'. He pulls me up to a standing position. I wrap my arms tightly around him. He returns the embrace. We stand like that for a while not wanting to let go. He pulls away from the embrace and I look at him. 'To prove my love to you...' I frown at him. What on earth is he trying to say?

He pulls something from his pocket. He kneels down on one knee. Oh my God. Is he actually trying to propose to me? In the bathroom? 'Beatrice Prior, I loved you ever since you jumped. I was shocked to find out it was an Abnegation who jumped first. We have only known each other for a little over a year but we have already been through so much. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do the honour of marrying me?'. He opened the small box. I gasp and put my hand on my mouth. The speech he gave was short, but so passionate. And ring was beautiful. I had totally lost my ability to talk. His expression turned into worry. He thought I was going to say something disappointing. 'Yes, yes. I will marry you'. I broke down into tears again. He smiled brightly and put the ring on my left hand. I looked at it. It was perfect. I looked at the ring more closely. It was engraved with 4 + 6. I smile when I see.

Tobias is still kneeled on one knee looking intently at me. I pull him up again and embrace him. I cry into the crook of his neck. This has to be the best day of my life. I'm going to marry the man I love and I'm having a baby with him. Wait, the baby. I pull from the embrace and put my hands on my stomach. 'What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?' I grin at his concern. 'No, no. Nothing is wrong with the baby. It's just that..., we are having a baby. It's a strange thought. He smiles and puts his hand on my stomach. 'Our baby'. He leans in and kisses me passionate. Al my worries wash away in his touch. I have no idea how I would live without him. I am complete because of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

Chapter 9

Tris POV

Ever since I discovered I was pregnant and Tobias had proposed to me, time has flown by. I was now 10 weeks pregnant but I wasn't showing yet. I felt like the happiest person in the world right now. Today was the day. Today I was marrying the man I loved. I was becoming Mrs. Eaton. I couldn't believe it. Christina had organized the whole wedding. I think she was more excited that I was going to have a baby than I was. She couldn't wait until she would become an 'Auntie' as she said it.

As for Tobias, I could sense he was very nervous about us having a baby. He was afraid that he was going to turn into his father. I had to reassure him multiple times that he was nothing like his father. But I could also tell that he was excited about the wedding despite our young age. We knew that we would stay together forever. I get out of my trance when I hear a voice: 'Somebody there?' Christina was waving her hand in front of my face. I smile and look into the mirror again. It took hours to find the right wedding dress but it was worth it. It was white but with silver through the pattern of the dress. It was a long dress but with short sleeves. I knew that this was the dress I was looking for.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. Christina opened the door and my father stepped in, dressed in a grey suit. I looked up and smiled. I was so afraid he was to disown me because I was so young. But he accepted it and so did my mother. I was so happy my father would still give me away. 'You look beautiful'. He proclaimed. Christina did the last touches on my hair. 'You're all done'. I looked back into the mirror. I didn't see the Abnegation girl in the mirror anymore, I saw the fierce Dauntless young woman in the mirror. I finally accepted the fact that I was beautiful and nobody was going to change that.

My father led me out of the room towards the Chasm. I guess he had been given directions. I suddenly felt I was nervous. Was it normal to be so nervous? I took a deep breath. My father sensed my uneasiness. 'Don't worry, you'll be just fine'. I gave him a smile. 'Do you know if Mom was so nervous?'. I whisper. 'Oh, believe me. She was more nervous than you are right now. Although I think you're a little young to get married, you made the right choice. Tobias is the right one for you'. He said back. I like that he let go of his Abnegation.

We turned the corner and I saw a big crowd standing up. I blushed at the amount of people. Tobias and I wanted a small wedding but Christina wouldn't allow it. Christina, my maid of honour of course, walked in front of me. I looked at all the people standing. I hated to be the centre of attention. Then I saw a face that I wanted to see. His face lit up when he saw me. I shyly smiled at him. This was the best day of life. I arrived at the small alter. My father kissed my forehead and gave me to Tobias. I couldn't stop smiling. Neither could he. Max, who was going to marry us, motioned everybody to sit down. I knew that this ceremony wouldn't take long, as Dauntless hated sitting still too long.

Max started the ceremony and explained how we met each other. I zoned out and no idea what he was saying. I couldn't take my eyes of Tobias. He couldn't stop staring at me. I knew, right here and right now that we would stay together forever. 'Tobias, would you say your vow?' Max asked. Tobias smiled. 'Beatrice Prior'. I frown at him. Why did he use my full name? 'Ever since the day you jumped into Dauntless I have loved you. Of course I had to hide it because I was your instructor'. The comment made the Dauntless laugh. I hid a smile as well. 'But undoubted, I will love from this day until the day we part in death. I promise to take care of you'.

I choke up into tears after his vow. I didn't plan on using his full name but I intended to do it anyway. 'Tobias Eaton, I knew you a little from Abnegation. But when I came into Dauntless you were my instructor Four. Harsh, mysterious and not showing your emotions is how I described you. I had no idea what had happened in your childhood'. I take a deep breath before continue knowing this was a touchy subject. 'You learnt to trust me and told me your secret. Ever since I have proclaimed my love to you. I can't wait to start my new life with you'. Tobias almost chokes into tears himself but is able to control his emotions.

Max continues: 'Beatrice Prior, do you take, Tobias Eaton, as your lawfully wedded husband?' I look at Tobias again.

'I do'

'And do you, Tobias Eaton, take Beatrice Prior lawfully wedded wife?' Tobias looks at me with his adorable grin.

'I do'

'As a Dauntless leader, I now declare you as husband and wife. Now we are getting impatient so just kiss each other'. Max proclaimed. 'You heard the man'. Tobias grinned widely and leant in for the kiss. I deepen the kiss. It was the most passionate kiss that we have ever shared. Our first kiss as husband and wife. I pull away and smile at him. The Dauntless crowd explodes in clapping and stomping. Tobias takes my hand and leads me through all the people. 'Alright people, it's time for the reception'. Christina shouts.

The entire reception is a blast. I have been changed a black/silver dress. 'May I have this dance?' Tobias whispers in my ear. 'Yes, you may'. I giggle. I'm a horrible dancer. But Tobias doesn't mind. He guides me through the dance. It's a magical moment between the two of us. Christina makes a typical Dauntless speech at the reception. She tells how she met me and how I was a 'Stiff' in the beginning but showed my Dauntless character very quickly. Tobias and I cut the cake together.

Before I know it, we're at the train to our honeymoon. Tobias had booked a nice cottage in Amity for a week. We waved at our family and friends and jumped on the train. We cuddled up together until we reached Amity. We jumped off the train but before I wanted to walk on, Tobias stopped me. He got something out of his pocket. He pulled a cloth and put it in front of my eyes. 'Tobias, what on earth are you doing?' I squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. 'It's a surprise'. He whispered in my ear. He guided me to our destination. He stopped and slowly pulled away the cloth. I gasp. The cottage was in the middle of a field. At the side of the cottage a big river was connected. 'You like it?' I could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

'I don't like it, I love it! This is perfect!' I turned and crushed Tobias in a hug. 'Let's go inside'. He pulled away from the hug. He took my hand and leaded me to the house. He also carried a small suitcase with some clothes and necessities in them for us. I walked through the small cottage. It really was perfect. I got to the bedroom and opened the door. There was a white bed with red covers. Of course, it was still Amity. Tobias followed and put our suitcase on the dresser. He walked to me and put his arms around my waist. 'You want to go for a quick swim?' He asked. I smiled. He had taught me how to swim just a few months ago since I didn't learn it in Abnegation.

'Sure, just give me a minute to change'. I reply. He plants a kiss on my forehead. 'Don't take too long Mrs. Eaton'. I smile and walk towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I'm dressed in a black bikini. I see from the window that Tobias is already in the water. I make my way out of the house and into the water. I slowly make my way to him. He turns and wraps his strong, loving arms around my waist. I tangle my arms around his neck. I could sense he was nervous. He was afraid of hurting me. 'You know we don't have to do this. With the baby and all'. He says softly. 'I want our first night as husband and wife as real as possible. You won't hurt me or the baby. And it's not like I'm going to get pregnant since I already am pregnant'. He chuckles at the last part of my statement. I kiss him softly on the lips. 'It's going to be best week our lives. And I love you'. He says while pulling away from the kiss and putting his hand on my still flat stomach.

'I love you too'. I reply

'I love you three'. Oh I know where this was going.

'And I love you Four'. I grin.

**So there you go the wedding. Hope it was good enough, wasn't entirely sure how to write. And sorry that the honeymoon scene is partly from Breaking Dawn but I had to do that. I'm not a big fan of the movies, but I did like that scene. Please favourite and review! It would make my day! I'd like to hear your opinion on how this story is going. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm basically sitting in the computer room at school uploading this chapter. I wanted to update asap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

Chapter 10

Tobias POV

I wake up and turn to put an arm around Tris. To my discovery she wasn't there. I open my eyes completely. I hear gagging sounds from the bathroom. I sign. Morning sickness hasn't been kind to Tris. She was already 5 months pregnant but the sickness hadn't past yet. I get up from the bed, slowly stretching my legs. I walk up to the open bathroom and kneel next to Tris who was still throwing her guts out. I take her hair out of her face and gently rub her back. After a while, she lifts her head from the toilet signalling she's done. She leans heavily against me and softly starts to cry. I wrap my arms around her. "Shhh, it's okay".

"No, it's not okay. I hate this. Why do I still have morning sickness when I'm already 5 months pregnant?" I sign and kiss her forehead. "I really don't know. I wish I could do something to help you". I whisper. She turns in my arms do she faces me. "I know you do. But you can't do anything. It's totally up to me to..." She gasps. I look at her worried. "Tris, what's wrong?" She doesn't reply but simply puts her hand on her stomach. "Tris, you're scaring me. Please tell me". I ask urgently. "The baby..., the baby, it's kicking". She smiles and takes my hand and places it on her swollen stomach.

At first I didn't feel anything. But suddenly, I felt a flutter under the palm of my hand. I grin widely and gaze at Tris. She seems to have completely forgotten about her morning sickness and stares in awe at me. I lift my hand from her stomach and place both hands on her face. I slowly kiss her, putting a lot of passion in the kiss. She pulls out of the kiss and gets up from the floor. I have to steady her as she tries to move too quickly. "Steady there, you just threw your guts out".

She gives me a death glare, saying only with her expression that I should shut up.

I put my hands up in the air. 'Okay, okay I get it. You sure you're going to be alright working today?" I ask while walking back to the bedroom to change. "Absolutely, I don't have to do much". I think she trying to convince herself more than she tries to convince me. I already know she's going to be okay. But that doesn't stop me worrying about her. "Okay, I'm off at 3. Care to take a walk outside the compound?" I ask while my jacket on. "I love to". She replies while taking a bite out of her muffin she grabbed from the kitchen. "I'll see you at the net then". I kiss her forehead and her lips. She pushes me away after the second one. "Go, you'll be late". I grin and walk out of the apartment.

I walk towards the Control Room. I try to open the door but find out it's locked. I frown, isn't Will supposed to be here? I take out my key and open the door. It's dark inside. This was really getting weird. I switch on the light not expecting at all what would happen. The light switches on and I look around. To my shocking discovery I see Will on the ground groaning while holding a bleeding shoulder. "Will, what happened?" I quickly kneel next to him. I carefully remove his hand and see that he's been shot. "Who did this?" I ask.

"Eric, he shot me. He... he came in and...and threated me". He pants. Of course Eric would shoot someone without reason. But why Will? He hadn't done anything. "He said he was...he was looking for you". Will continues. I sign. Eric has always been jealous of me. I was first and he was second. That's how it worked between us. Will looks up frightened. He doesn't have to tell me who's standing there. I know already who it is.

I slowly stand up and face Eric who is standing with a gun pointed at me. "Really Eric? You want to shoot me? Is that your plan to get rid of me?" I say, carefully watching my words. He laughs. "No, I don't want to get rid of you. I just want to hurt that little wife of yours". I suck in a breath. Of course he would want to hurt me instead of Tris. He knows if he hurts me, he would hurt Tris. She would crumble if something happened to me.

"And I thought you were from Erudite and you were smarter than this". I don't care what I say to him anymore. I know I'm not getting out of here unscratched. I turn my eyes to the control pad. At the right there is an alarm button. If you push the button, an alarm goes off around the entire compound. It's meant for emergency's if something goes wrong in here. And this is an emergency. "I didn't do anything to try and hurt you Eric. So I don't understand why you are doing this". I lunge towards the button. I hear a gun go off and feel searing pain. I don't even know where the bullet hit me. I sink towards the ground, but after pushing the button. The gun goes off again, but I can't feel anything. I have gone limp against the ground. Darkness welcomes me. Before darkness takes me, I vaguely see men trying to restrain Eric. Everything goes black after that.

Tris POV

I was sitting behind my desk doing some paper work when I hear an alarm going off. I freeze, knowing it's the alarm from the control. I calm myself before standing up and walking towards the door. When I open the door I see people running towards the control room. Several leaders are trying to guide people outside. With a heavy feeling I run with them.

A crowd is forming around the room. I see paramedic's run towards the room. My eyes grow wide when I see Christina walking out while trying to support Will. "Christina, what's going on? Where's Four?" I ask expecting the worst. She looks at me with a pained look. I start to panic. No, not Tobias. Why him? He's already suffered so much. I see paramedics coming out of the room with an unconscious Tobias on a stretcher. I make a run towards them but a pair of arms stops me. I immediately start squirming to get loose. But the person holding me is too strong. "Let go of me, I need to see him!" I scream. "You can't, they are trying to save his life right now". Zeke's voice whispers. I crumble in his arms crying. He just holds me knowing I need someone. And that someone can't be Tobias because he's almost dying. I don't know how long I'm on the ground crying, but a pair of arms lifts me up and carries me. I'm put on a bed and instantly fall asleep, exhaustion taking over me.

Page break

I bolt up in bed. This isn't my bed. I look around me. This is Zeke and Shauna's apartment. What I'm doing here? Then I remember the shooting. Tobias, my husband was shot. Zeke carried me to his apartment knowing I was in no condition to go to the infirmary. I get up from the bed and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I take a deep few breaths. I look at the clock. 8:00 PM. Wait, have I been sleeping for so long? I walk out of the apartment to the infirmary. I need to know what condition Tobias is in. And who did this. I already have some suspicion.

I walk into the infirmary with a heavy feeling. I see Zeke sitting in the waiting room. "Zeke, where is he? How is he?" I say softly while sitting next to him. Zeke signs. "He's still in surgery, he's been shot twice. Once in his upper leg and in side of his stomach. They said that they could stop the bleeding in his leg but not in his stomach. He's been in for a couple of hours now". I close my eyes and try to think about something else. This morning he was just fine and smiling like he always does. And now, not even a day later, he's fighting for his life. Tears threaten to fall but I wipe them away. I can't cry now.

"And who did it? Who shot Tobias? And Will?" I remember Christina half carrying Will out of the Control Room. "Eric, he was guarded out of the room. He's in jail right waiting for a possible court session". I want to go to the jail he's in and kill him. Why must he destroy our life's? Why does he have to be so jealous? "Hey, he's a fighter. He will survive and recover in no time". Zeke rubs my arm, comfortly. I look at him and show him a grateful smile.

"Are you Mrs. Eaton?" I look up and see a doctor next to me. I immediately stand up. "Yes, I am. How is he?" I'm expecting the worse as the doctors face turns grim. "The surgery went well, but he has lost a lot of blood. The bullet in his stomach was very deep and it caused a lot of internal bleeding. We don't know when he will wake up. It could be tomorrow but it could also be a week or a month". The doctor carefully explains. I sign. "Can I see him?"

"Yes you can. Follow me". I hug Zeke, telling him he can go home. I then follow the doctor to the ICU. They have put him there to keep a better eye on him. The doctor leads me in a room. "Push the button if you need anything". I thank the doctor for his kindness. I walk towards the bed and see Tobias hooked up to all these unknown machines.

I sit down on the chair next to the bed. I take his hand and kiss it. I look at his face. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. The only thing is that he's in an induced coma so he can heal better. "Hey, you gave me quite a shock". I say hoarsely, already feeling tears threating to fall. "You have to survive, you just have to. I can't live without you. I need you. We need you". I put my hand on my stomach. "Please just fight. For me and our baby. Our baby can't grow up without a father". Tears start to fall over my cheeks. I put my head on the bed not releasing his hand. I slowly cry myself to sleep, praying that Tobias would be alright.

**So much drama, I know. I wanted to a little bit more drama into the story. And this just popped into my mind. Don't worry, I'm not killing off Tobias. I've always thought of Eric being jealous. I hope you like it! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Updated in less than 24 hours! I started writing this chapter right after I uploaded chapter 10. It came to me so quickly, it's amazing! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

**Chapter 11**

Tris POV

It had been a whole month since Tobias was shot in the Control Room. He still hadn't woken up from his deep sleep. Doctors kept telling me it could be possible he will never wake up. But I couldn't believe that. I was by his side most of the time talking to him. Most of the time I ended up in tears. I longed for him. I longed for his strong arms that fit perfectly fit around my tiny waist. I longed for his sweet and passionate kisses. I wanted him to talk to our baby telling he couldn't wait any longer. I had to be forced to eat as I didn't do it myself.

Tonight wasn't much different. Shivers run down my body as I see Tobias still lying there hooked up to machines to keep him alive. I sit down. "Hey". I take his hand and kiss it. "I went to get an ultrasound. The baby is perfectly healthy. I wanted to wait to find out the gender. But I couldn't help myself. We're having a girl. I'm getting more excited each day". I tell him rubbing his hand.

I hear a knock at the door. "Mom". I stand up and run towards her open arms. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. But he's going to be okay. He's a fighter". My mom comforts me. I start sobbing in her arms. "Shhh, baby girl. Everything is going to work out". I lift my head to look at my Mom. "Speaking of baby's, I found out today that we're having a baby girl". I show my Mom a smile. "That's awesome". She replies. "I have to go now. Your father is waiting. I will see you soon again". She gives me quick hug and walks out of the room. I dry my tears and take my seat next to Tobias again. I lay my head down and exhaustion of the past week falls over me.

Tobias POV

I hear beeping. Everything in my head is woozy. I can't think clearly. What's going on? Why do I feel searing pain at the right side of my body. I try to open my eyes but instantly close them again when all I see is bright light. I slowly try to open them again. Now I see that I'm in the infirmary. Why am I here? Then I remember the shooting. Eric. Will. Tris. My thoughts linger on the last person. What happened after? Did Eric get to Tris?

I try to move but pain shoots my entire body and I see I'm hooked up to all kinds of machines. I steady my breathing before I can start to panic. I then hear steady breathing next to me. I look down and see Tris laying with her head on the bed, peacefully sleeping. How long have I been here? A day, a week, a month? I reach out my hand to touch her. She bolts awake from the touch. I flinch away. I didn't want to wake her up. She rubs her eyes and groggily looks at me. Her expression changes when she sees me awake. She starts sobbing right away. "You're awake". She manages to say. "Yeah, it feels like it". I reach out to her again and wipe her tears away.

She grabs my hand and kisses it. "Are you alright? Did he...did he hurt you?" I manage to get out before wincing. Stabbing pains go through my body again. Tris gets up panicked. "I should get a doctor". Before she turns, I grab her hand. "No, I just want you by my side". I softly say. She sits down again. "To answer your question, he couldn't hurt me physically because he got arrested. But he still hurt me because he hurt you". She starts crying again. I bring her to me carefully to my un-injured side. "Shhh, I'm going to be fine. I made you a promise. I'm not leaving you".

After a few moments her sobs subside again. She takes her head off my chest and kisses me fully on the kiss. We release again when we need air. "I wanted to do that the past month". She says softly. My eyes widen. "I've been out for a month?" She nods. "Doctors were afraid you weren't going to make it". I think of all the pain I caused Tris. 'This isn't your fault you dumbass. Eric is to blame for all of this'.

"And the baby? Is the baby...". I can't even finish my sentence before being shut off by Tris. "The baby is perfectly fine. And so am I. Well, now I'm alright". I let out a relieved breath. "And I found out the gender. I wanted to wait for you to be there, but I couldn't. I didn't know if you would...". This time I cut Tris off. "That's alright. I understand. "So, what are we having? A boy or girl?" She smiles and puts a hand on her stomach. I noticed it has grown more since the last time I saw it. Tears prickle on the edges off my eyes knowing I missed so much.

Tris takes my hand and puts it on her stomach just in time to feel a kick. "We're having a baby girl". She tells me softly. I let out a sob. She stands up and gives my careful hug making sure she doesn't hurt me more. I cry in the crook of her neck. Relief flows over me. Tris is okay, our baby... no our baby girl is alright. I'm not sure how long we are embraced like this, but I don't care. We're together again and nothing is going to separate us again.

A week later:

Tris POV

It took a week before Tobias was released from the hospital. Doctors wanted to make sure that his wounds didn't bled too much. He still had to stay in bed. He wasn't allowed to do anything for the next two weeks. He would start therapy after his wounds were completely healed.

I signed the release papers and thanked the doctor for everything. My inner Abnegation came out but I didn't really care. I helped Tobias into his wheelchair. He was able to stand but he couldn't walk yet. I pushed the wheelchair out of the infirmary. I hear Tobias sign in relief. I chuckle. He didn't really like in there. I wheel him towards the Pit. Our friends are sitting in our usual place. Everybody seems to be surprised to see Tobias out of the infirmary. I guess they didn't expect to see him out and about to quickly again.

We have our diner peacefully. We talk and laugh like old times again. After 2 hours I see Tobias almost falling asleep. The events of today are wearing him out. I stand up and say goodbye to our friends. It's good to hear Will is almost normal again. His shoulder wound was very deep and he also lost quite a lot of blood. His arm was still in a sling. He hadn't gone back into the Control Room yet. Christina said it scared him to back again. He wanted to do it together with Tobias. I know he was afraid of going back as well.

I wheel him to our apartment. I carefully help him out of the wheelchair and into the bathroom. I change his bandages and wrap them in plastic so he can shower. He doesn't make a sound as I help him in the shower. But I know better. I know he's in a lot of pain and that he's hiding it for me. After showering I help him in a pair of pyjama's. He's totally depenent on me for the next two weeks. I ease him into bed and put the covers over him. He winces slightly. I kiss him on the forehead. I walk to the other side of the bed and climb in.

I just have look at him and see in how much pain he's in. I pity him, he's been through too much for someone his age. And the only thing I can do is try and comfort him. I wrap my arms and pull his head to my chest. "You don't have to brave all the time you know". I whisper. He just signs and I feel him relax in my arms. Just like the time with his father I have to the strong one. Only this time, I'm 6 months pregnant and have to be careful. I vow to myself that I will watch out for my child and my beloved husband.

**So as I promised, I didn't kill off Tobias. There is no way I could do that. I quickly want to take this moment to thank all the people how have favourite, followed or reviewed this story. It's getting more popular each day and I'm very happy!**

**Quick question: Is there someone who wants to become my beta reader? I have read stories from writers who have a beta reader. I thought it would help me, since English is not my first language. I speak both English and Dutch fluently and it gets confusing sometimes. Thanks anyways!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please don't kill me for taking so long! I've been having problems with this chapter because it's a fill-up chapter. Also, school has been killing me (no surprise). On the bright side, I have found a beta reader!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Divergent **

Chapter 12

Tris POV

I feel something hitting me. I ignore it and bury my head into my pillow. I don't want to wake up. Again something hits me. This time I open my eyes and see Tobias staring at me. I sit up. "Why were you hitting me?" I ask. "Because I couldn't wake you. You are too much of a deep sleeper". He leans in and tries to kiss me. I don't let him. "That doesn't mean you have to hit me". I say, grumpy. My hormones haven't been working with these past few days. Tobias has been home for 3 days and I keep worrying about him. Because of work, I have to let him on his own. And I don't like it.

"Someone is a little grumpy today". I snort at him. He puts his hands up in the air. I grin at this. It's hard for him to win an argument with me. I dress into tight leggings and tank top. "I'm going to get some breakfast". I walk out of room. I really have idea what is wrong with me. I just blame it on my hormones. The baby kicks, signalling she's hungry. "Yes, I'm getting some food now". I try to soothe my baby. With no avail, only Tobias can soothe her. I can already tell he's going to have an inseparable bond with our baby.

Not looking where I'm going, I bump into someone and almost trip. But a pair of arms holds me from the floor. I look up and see Uriah. "Sorry, I didn't see you". I immediately apologize. "It's alright, but please be careful in your condition". I blush. If I hadn't fallen for Tobias, I might be together with Uriah. I know he has had a crush on me until he fell in love with Marlene. "You're just the person I was searching for". He says, getting me out of daydreaming.

I raise my eyebrows. Uh oh, what is be planning on doing now. "I wanted to ask if you and Tobias could come for a small game of Truth of Dare". I sign. My friends keep trying to get me to do something else than work or caring for Tobias. "I know what you thinking. Both of you can't do anything strenuous. But you don't have to. The point is that you have to relax a little more. You have been so tense lately and even Tobias knows it. He's been more relaxed then you have been". I close my eyes. Uriah is right. I have been tense and stressed. Maybe this will be good for me.

"Alright then. But we'll have to do at our apartment. Tobias isn't allowed out of bed yet". He smiles. "Deal, see you at 8 tonight". I nod. He gives me a quick hug and runs off. Probably to tell everyone. Maybe this will be good for us to do. To get our minds off the incident. I shake my head and continue towards the Pit. I get some breakfast and walk back to the apartment.

"Why are you so stressed? Is because of me?" Tobias asks when I walk back in. I sign. "Of course, but that's not the only reason". Tobias raises an eyebrow at me. "I have a meeting with all the faction leaders and faction ambassadors. They want to try and change some things in the city. What exactly I don't know". I was afraid they may try to change too much. "Tris, you are worrying too much. It's not good for you". Tobias pulls my hand towards the bed.

I sign and sit down on the bed. He's right, like Uriah. I'm worrying too much and I've been on the edge lately. "I know, but I can't help. After what happened to..." Tobias cuts me off and puts his finger on my lips. "I'll make you a deal, I make sure I get better so you can't worry about me. But you have to promise me to take care of yourself and our baby". He moves his hand to my stomach. I smile. Even when something is wrong with himself, he still knows how to take care of me.

I look down at my stomach and place my own hand over his hand. The baby is quiet now, but as soon Tobias starts talking to her starts kicking, knowing he is her father. With his other hand he lifts my chin up. I meet up with a smile on his face. "We're going to be great parents". He says. I look at him shocked. That's the first time he has acknowledged that. All this time he's been worried about turning into his father. I have to say many times that isn't true. I guess it has finally sink in.

"Okay, I'll take better care of myself, I promise". I respond. He smiles and gives me a kiss. "By the way, we have Truth or Dare at 8 tonight here". Tobias raises his eyebrows. "Uriah's idea". I say lifting my shoulders up. "Sounds fun, I don't do much anyway". I give him my stare. I know he doesn't like being in bed all day long. But if he wants to get better, he'll just have to deal with it.

A knock on the door interrupts us from our thoughts. I walk over to the door and open it. "You ready to go? Jeanine's here". Max stands at the open door. "Yeah, let me get my stuff". I walk back to the bed and pick up my small bag. "Jeanine?" Tobias asks. "You think I'm going to jump on a train 6 months pregnant?" I raise my eyebrows. Tobias smiles and pulls me to a kiss. "Please be careful this time". He whispers. "Don't worry, I'm surrounded by leaders and there's no Marcus to worry about". I quickly kiss him on the forehead and follow Max to Jeanine's car.

(A/N: not going into detail about the meeting, is a bit boring)

I thank Jeanine for letting me go with her. The meeting went well. Better than I expected. We finally found a solution about the factionless. There is too many. We decided the following: each of the factionless are allowed to try initiation in any faction they want. If they don't make the cut, they will get a job in the part of city that is being rebuilt. There they can live and work at the same time. In that part of the city there will be no factions and other members of faction will be allowed to go there of course. I think the plan is very good. At least the factionless get a second chance.

I plop down on the couch when I reach the apartment. "So how did the meeting go?" I hear Tobias' voice behind me. "Fine". Is all I say. "Tris, what's wrong?" His voice changes into concern. I sign and get up from the couch. I sit on the bed. "Everything's fine, I'm just exhausted. I really don't feel up to doing Truth or Dare". I lay down next to Tobias and put my head on his chest. He kisses my forehead. "We can call it off if you want". He says. "I don't want to do that to our friends". I know my Abnegation is showing.

"Tris, if you tell them you're exhausted they will understand. They're our friends. We can do it another time". I smile. How does he know the right words to say to me?

"I'll call Uriah and you can take a shower". He says picking up his phone. I kiss him before getting from the bed. I walk into the bathroom and close the door. I quickly take my clothes off. I jump in the shower and relax when I feel the warm water.

I don't know how long I stand under the warm shower. A pair of arms wrap around my waist. I stiffen and want to elbow the person that's holding me. But the person retrains my arms. "Tris, it's just me". The person says. I turn around. "Tobias, you're not supposed to be out of bed". I know I'm starting to be overprotective again. "Tris, I'm fine. As long as I don't leave this room for another week and I don't overdo it". He says, signing. I know that he doesn't like this. He wants to go out again and be with his friends. I wrap my arms around his neck. "I know, I'm being overprotective again".

Tobias takes my face in his hands. "You're overprotective because you love me. If you were in this situation, I would be constantly worrying about you. We're supposed to be protective about each other". He looks at me sternly. I grin and lean in to kiss him. Somehow we leave the bathroom and into bed. I know I will love him for the years to come. Forever.

**So, I'm not very happy with the outcome of this chapter. It's quite short. I wanted to do a Truth of Dare game into it, but there are so many fan fictions that I couldn't think of something oringal. I just realised I forgot to send this chapter to my new beta reader, but I'll upload anyway since it has been more than a week. Next 2 chapters will be about Tris giving birth with a little angst and drama in it! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Tris POV**

I'm sitting on the couch reading a book when someone knocks on the door. "Come in". I say, looking up to see who it is. Uriah stands in the doorway trying to tell me something while using his hands and arms. I sign deeply. "Uriah, I'm 8 months pregnant and a little irritable right now. Why don't you try to use your voice?" Uriah walks towards me. "What I was trying to say, I'm trying to get you out of the room without Tobias noticing it". He points to the slightly open bathroom door. "You know how he is, especially with the due date in a month. He won't me leave". I say while putting the book down.

Tobias walks out of the bathroom. "Uriah, you should know by now I'm not leaving Tris out of my sight". I grab my chance and smack him. "Hey, what was that for?" Tobias turns around. "Just because I'm a hormonal 8 month pregnant woman doesn't mean that I can still smack people". I'm fed up with Tobias keeping me locked away from the world. But I can also blame it in the hormones and the fact that I'm starting to experience Braxton Hicks contractions. And I haven't told him that yet.

"I'll come back later". Uriah walks out of our apartment. Tobias sits next to me and draps an arm around my shoulders. "What's wrong? It's not something for you to snap at me". I turn my eyes to him. "It's just my hormones; you should know that by now". I stand up and waddle to the kitchen. I'm really not up for a conversation now. I fill a glass with water and drink it slowly. I'm just stressing out because my due date is coming closer each day and I'm not sure if I'm ready or not.

Tobias senses my uncomforting and comes behind me, wrapping his arms around my large belly. He moves his hands to my shoulders and massages them. I relax in his touch. He lifts me off my feet and carries me to the bed. "You need to rest, you're stressing to much". He confirms. He climbs in bed on the other side and wraps his arms around me. I put my head on his chest. "You know, with all that has happened we haven't had the chance to discuss baby names". I say. "Well, I'm open for suggestions. What names do you like?" I haven't had the chance to what girl names I like.

"I kind of like Mackenzie, or Lisa. Maybe Lilly". I just sum up the names that come in my head. I see Tobias thinking. "I like Kaitlyn a lot but also Charlotte". Kaitlyn, the name clicks in my head. "Kaitlyn Mackenzie". I blurt out. "What?" Tobias looks at me confused. "Kaitlyn Mackenzie, that's it. The name for our baby. It clicks". I look back at Tobias. "Kaitlyn Mackenzie". He softly repeats. "You don't like it". I ask concerned. "I don't like, I love it. It's perfect". He replies. I let out a breath. "Hey now, you thought I didn't like it?" I just shake my head and bury myself deeper in his chest falling asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

**Pagebreak:**

I wake up when I feel a dull pain in my lower abdomen. I take a deep breath when the pain goes away. I try to go back to sleep again. But the same dull pain, it felt like a cramp, came back a few minutes later. I grit my teeth, this one was definitely worse. I didn't understand, my due date was still a month away. I debated if I should wake up Tobias. Maybe this was just false alarm. The doctor told me this would happen often so my body could prepare for the birth.

I kept tossing and turning in bed the rest of the night not finding the position to lie in to make me comfortable. The contractions were getting worse by the hour so I knew it wasn't false alarm. But my waters hadn't broken yet. I was scared out of my wits because I was going into labour 1 month early. I was scared that there was going be something wrong with the baby. I was surprised Tobias didn't wake up to all my tossing and turning. I grit my teeth and bit my lip as another contraction coursed through my body. I try to make no sound but it nearly becomes impossible.

I try to sit up but it gives an uncomfortable feeling so I lay back down. I try my hardest to stay still but the contractions are getting closer to each other every time. I let out a soft moan. Why won't my waters brake already? And just as I think that, I feel wetness drooling down my legs. I gasp; it's a very odd feeling. This wakes up Tobias. "Tris, what's going on". He opens his eyes groggily. "I'm in labour, that's what is happening". I bit my lip as a strong contraction racks through my body. I didn't meant to snap at him, but considering the situation I'm in now.

Tobias bolts up from the bed. "What now? But it's too early". He frantically says. "Haven't noticed it". I take a deep breath as the contractions stop for a moment. "Can you get the stuff ready for the hospital?". I don't have to say that twice. Tobias goes around the room in a flash as it seems. Before I know it he puts a bag on the bed and sits on the bed next to me. "I'm nervous". He says softly. "I know you are, but so am I. I'm the one doing it. But can I give you a piece of advice?" I put a hand on his cheek. "What?"

"I should put on a shirt". He chuckles at my statement. My smile soon turns into a frown when another contraction racks my body. I grab Tobias' hand and squeeze it. "I'll be doing that a lot for the coming few hours". I say as the pain passes. "That's alright". He softly kisses my forehead. He helps me up and brings me to the bathroom. He quickly helps me dress in some dry clothes. I close my eyes and grab the sink as the pain comes again. I try not to scream out, but it's getting almost impossible.

"I think it's time for me to go to the hospital". I say. I don't want to fully carried so Tobias drapes his arm around me, supporting me as I walk through the halls of Dauntless. It seems like forever to get there but it's only a couple of minutes. Christina, who works as a nurse, sees us coming. "Oh no, is it time already?" She types something in the computer. "Jep, great timing". Tobias says. I hear the sarcasm in his voice. Christina leads us to a empty room but doesn't allow Tobias in. He starts protesting. "Don't worry, I just need to do a check-up and settle her in. You can come back after that".

She closes the door behind him. She helps me dress in a hospital gown and gets me in bed. She does the check-up quick and states that I'm 3 cm dilated. She explains I have to be 10 cm dilated. After getting me comfortable, she lets Tobias back in again. She goes out to get the doctor. Tobias sits next to me and kisses my cheek. I try to smile, to reassure him, but I'm nervous too. I know it's going to a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Tris POV**

I squeeze Tobias' hand has another contraction racks my body. I let out a frustrated groan. This has gone by for the past 12 hours and it's killing me. I release my tight grip on Tobias. He wipes my sweated forehead and kisses my brow. "I wish I could take away the pain". He says. "I know you do. Can I have some water?" I ask. My throat is dry from all the moaning and groaning I've been doing. Tobias grabs the glass of water next to the bed. He helps sit up and drink.

"Why is this taking so long?" I lay back again. Tobias' face is full of anguish. He doesn't like seeing me in pain. "It will be over soon and you..,no we will have a beautiful baby girl who looks just like her mom". I smile at the comfort Tobias is trying to give me. Of course another contraction has to ruin this moment. I grab Tobias' hand again. Right then, Christina comes in. "Chris, how long is this going to take? It's killing me". I moan as the contraction subsides. "I wish I knew, sometimes it's long and sometimes not. You're still only 5 cm along". She says as she does a quick check up.

I groan. I was sick of this. I just wanted my baby. Is that too much to ask. Tobias strokes my head. "Why don't you try and sleep". He suggests. I suddenly feel very tired and it sounds like a good idea. "Will you stay?". I ask groggily. "I'm not going anywhere. Sleep". He replies. I close my eyes and let sleep take me over.

**Pagebreak:**

**Tobias POV**

It's been about a day since Tris went into labour and I'm getting nervous every minute that goes by. I hate seeing her like this. She's been sleeping on and off these past few hours and even I have dozed off a couple of times. She was determined to have a natural birth without pain medication but I think she's regretting it now. Christina comes in, this time with a doctor. "Mr Eaton, good to see you again". I just nod.

"Tris has been in labour for about 24 hours now". He states. "I think it's time to think about an alternative". I frown. What does he mean? "Christina did an ultrasound and stated that the baby is laying the wrong way". I'm not getting this. Is something wrong with the baby? I look at Tris, who's still sleeping peacefully. "What does that actually mean?". I say fearing the worst.

"It means she can't do a natural birth, the way she wanted to. That could not only cost her life but possible also the baby's life. She'll have to have a C-section". Christina explains. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This is not what Tris wanted. She's told me several time she didn't want to have a C-section in any circumstances. "If you could wake her up, we can take her to the OR and perform the C-section". The doctor says.

"Will I'll be to stay with her? She'll fight you if I can't stay". I say softly. The doctor smiles. "Yes, we thought that. She'll only be sedated, she'll stay awake through the process". I sign out a breath of relief. "Not to worry Mr Eaton. A C-section is perfectly safe". The doctor leaves the room to prepare the surgery. "Tris, sweetheart, wake up". I gently shake her. She slowly opens her eyes. "Is the baby here yet?" She asks groggily. I chuckle. "No, but there are some complications. You have to have a C-section". I'm have no idea what her reaction is going to be. "I don't want a...". I don't let her finish.

"There is no other choice, if you give birth natural it can cost not only your life but also the baby's life". Her face changes into shock. I put my forehead against hers. "And I don't want to lose you". I say softly. She grabs my neck with one of her hands and pulls me closer. "You won't". She replies. Her grip gets harder and I feel her getting tense. I pull away before realising she was having a contraction. "Well, I won't be missing these for sure". She scoffs as it passes. I laugh and kiss her forehead.

The whole process goes fairly quickly. Within the hour she was sedated and ready for surgery. As she lays on the surgery table, Christina puts a small curtain in front of Tris' stomach. "You don't want to see what happens". She quickly says as Tris opens her mouth. I'm allowed to sit next to her, by her head. As the doctors make the incision I stroke her hair, sensing she's nervous. A tear slips from her eye and wipe it away. "It's really happening, we're going to be parents". She says softly. "I know, I can't wait". I kiss her nose.

A piercing cry makes us break away from each other. "And the baby is out". The doctor proclaims. I try to get a better look but with no avail. "She's beautiful". Christina says. I see Tris desperate to get to see her better. "Tobias". I whip around to see Christina with a tiny buddle in her arms. I automatically stretch my arms out, not even knowing how to hold a baby. Christina places her in my arms. "She's premature, but healthy". She states. I stare in awe at my daughter. I can't believe it. I'm a father. "Tobias, please, can I at least see her?". Tris' voice breaks me out of my reverie

I bring her over to her. Because she's still laying flat, she can't her yet. "She's looks just like you". I whisper. Tris looks at me and back at our daughter. It's just starting to sink in that we're actually parents. "I don't want to disrupt this but we need to stitch Tris". Christina comes back again. "Also, I need to do some more tests on the baby. Check if all the vitals are working etc.". I regret giving her back to Christina. "Don't worry, you'll her get back soon. What's her name by the way?" I look at Tris as she's been put under anaesthetics "Kaitlyn Mackenzie". I answer Christina's question. "Lovely name". She says and walks out of the OR with a few nurses.

I'm not allowed in the OR while they stitch up Tris, so I have to wait in the waiting room. I almost doze off when I hear some shouts. I look up at the clock above me. It's 8 AM. I didn't even realise time went by so fast. Our group of friends comes running down the halls. "Hey man, you a father all ready?" Zeke sits down. "Yeah, half an hour ago". I say tiredly. "Man, you look exhausted". Uriah remarks. "I've been up for what? 26 hours?". I say. Will raises his eyebrows. "Why that long?". I look at him. "She's was in labour for 24 hours and then Christina discovered the baby was the wrong around, so they performed a C-section on Tris. She's been stitched up now". I yawn

"Are we allowed to see her? What's name anyway?" Zeke asks. "Her full name is Kaitlyn Mackenzie. But she will be called Kaitlyn. I don't know if we can see her". I reply. "Awh cute, but does she look more like Tris or you?" Marlene this time asks. "."Defiantly Tris". I feel proud, having a daughter now. I look up and see Christina walk towards us. "Tris is out of surgery and Kaitlyn is done with testing. She's well and healthy. You're allowed to see her but not too long". We follow Christina into a room that's full of baby's. She stops at the end. "Here she is. 18 inches and 7 1/2 pounds".

I peek over the railing of the small bed. Tears well up in my eyes when I see her peacefully sleeping. Tris and me created her out of love for each other. "Four, the Dauntless Prodigy, crying? I must be dreaming". Zeke slaps me on the back. I punch him back in the arm and dry my tears. "She's absolutely beautiful. And she looks exactly like Tris". Marlene remarks. "All right, that's enough time here. Tobias, I think Tris will wake up in a few hours. She's in the same room as before". Christina says while leading us out. The rest goes back to the Pit, knowing I want to have some alone time with Tris when she wakes up.

I walk back to room and take a seat next to her bed. I softly take her hand and kiss it. "I can't wait until you see her. You'll love her". I say before putting my head on the bed. Sleep immediately takes me over and I dream about our new family.

**Pagebreak:**

**Tris POV**

Pain. It's all I feel as I open my eyes. I look warily. I'm in the hospital. Why was I here again. I then notice my flat stomach. The events that have been happening come back again. My waters breaking, Tobias getting me to the hospital, the long hours of pain and then finally the C-section. But where's my baby? I'm about to call for a nurse when I hear soft snoring next to me. I look to my right and see Tobias sleeping. I realise he didn't leave my side through the whole process, which means he didn't get sleep at all.

I don't want to wake him up but I'm sure he knows more about our baby. "Tobias". I gently shake him. He slowly opens his eyes and sits up. "Hey, how are you feeling? Any pain?". He asks while rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, there's pain, but I'll live. Now where's our baby?" I ask impatiently. "Don't worry, she's fine. I'll ask Christina if I can get her". He gets up and leaves the room.

It seems like forever but it's just a few minutes when Tobias comes rolling in with a small bed. He places it next to the bed. He lifts the tiny bundle up and carefully transfers it to me. I take a good look at her. She's perfect. She looks like me but defiantly has some traits from Tobias. "I can't believe we created her". I softly kiss her forehead. All I feel is pride. I may be only seventeen, but I'm married to the most wonderful man in the world and I've a perfect daughter. It's all I could ask for.

Tobias carefully sits next to me and wraps an arm around me. "She's perfect and so are you". I take a moment to turn my head to kiss him. It feels like ages we've really kissed. I turn back to my daughter and softly stroke her cheek. She slowly opens her eyes and I look straight into bright deep blue eyes. Well, she'll defiantly will have Tobias' eyes, that's for sure.

She then starts to whimper a bit, squirming her arms a bit. Her whimpers change into crying. I look up frighten at Tobias. "Have I done something wrong?" I ask frantically. "No, she's just hungry I'm guessing". He chuckles when I let out a deep breath. Right on time Christina walks in. She shows me the easiest way to breastfeed. It feels very natural but strange at first.

"See, you're a natural". Tobias remarks as I breastfeed Kaitlyn for the first time. Kaitlyn. I just love the sound of it. After a while she's done and I hold her up just like Christina showed me. She burps and I feel proud. My first real act as a mom. I put her back in the crook of my arm as she dozes up to sleep again. The anaesthetics hasn't worn off yet so I start to feel sleepy again. Tobias notices it and takes Kaitlyn out of my arms. "Sleep, you need it". He says. "Only if you sleep too, you need it too". I manage to say. I see him mouth 'I will' before sleep takes me over once again.

**Wow, I look on my account and I have jumped from 75 to 83 follows! I didn't expect that at all! This chapter is by far the longest I have written I believe. I've not send to my beta reader because I wanted to upload asap. So I'm not sure how good it really is. Also, I have started writing chapter 15 but I've no idea when I can upload the story. I have a test week coming up in a few weeks and my mom will skin me alive if I don't get good grades. Thanks anyway and please review to tell your point of view how the story will continue. Should I bring in more Christina/Will etc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Chapter 15**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to a piercing cry. I groan and turn around to get out of bed. A hand stops me. "Let me". A voice says. I sink into the bed again. I hear a shushed voice trying to stop the crying. It works and the crying subsides. Through the darkness I see Tobias taking Kaitlyn out of her bed. "She just needs a diaper change and our absolute attention". He says chuckling. I smile. These last 3 weeks have been tiring but amazing. While I recovered from the surgery I didn't want to have, Tobias mostly took care of Kaitlyn. And he loved it.

He finishes changing Kaitlyn and brings her over to the bed. "Tobias, you know she supposed to sleep in her own bed". I give him a look. "I know that, but I can't help it". He tries to sugar-coat it by giving a puppy dog face. "Alright, but just a few minutes". I give in. He lies down on his back and puts Kaitlyn on his chest. He looks adorable.

Kaitlyn opens her eyes and opens her little hands that where fists. She puts them on Tobias' chest. My heart fills up with love when I see this. I already knew that they were going to have an inseparable bond. Kaitlyn puts one hand back into a fist and sucks on it looking intently at Tobias. She's only 3 weeks but she can already give you intense stares. After staring at Tobias for a few minutes she puts her head down again and closes her eyes. Tobias kisses her on the forehead.

He waits a few minutes before carefully getting from the bed and putting her down in her own bed. So far she's quite a good sleeper but still wakes up almost every night. Tobias lays back down again. I nestle in his chest, breathing in his scent. He kisses my hair. "I haven't thanked you yet".

I look at him. "For what?" I ask him confused. "For making me whole again. For showing me what love is. You never saw me as a kicked puppy. And for marrying me and giving me a beautiful daughter". He says. His voice was full of emotion. I tear up at his words. He wraps his arms around me as I cry. Ever since Kaitlyn was born, I've been emotional drained. I've been having breakdowns and Tobias has been there for me.

I sniffle once and Tobias dries my tears. "I love you so much". I say. And I mean it. I can't imagine life without him anymore. He makes me whole. I kiss him passionately. I know I want spend the rest of my life with him.

3 weeks later:

Tris POV

I walk towards the Pit. Kaitlyn is strapped against chest as that is the easiest way to carry her through Dauntless. Today, Tobias and I are going to Abnegation so my parents can finally meet Kaitlyn. I never heard anything from Caleb since I sent a wedding invitation. He didn't even show up. He's living his life in Erudite, not contacting me or our parents. It saddens me because we used to have a inseparable bond. I have to visit Erudite anyway so I try and find him to introduce him to his niece.

I was hoping Tobias was in the Pit already, but he wasn't. He's probably still in the Control Room. Oh, that's another story. When he was fully capable of walking again, he and Will went back together. Both were deathly afraid of going back. In the end they finally went. Ever since there's no problem but Tobias still has nightmares about the event that almost cost his life. I sit down next to Christina with my lunch. Of course everybody starts to fuss over Kaitlyn. I shush them saying I got her finally to sleep. They understand and talk in soft voices. Of course by all the voices and shouts of Dauntless members she wakes up anyway.

I groan and try to quiet her cries. It works partially and she nestles back into my chest. Something wraps around my eyes. "Miss me sweetheart?" A voice says. "Always". I reply. I pull his hands away from my eyes. He sits next to me. He kisses my cheek and kisses Kaitlyn's nose.

"Ready to go?" I ask when Tobias finishes his lunch. "Yeah, think so". He stands up. "Where you guys going?" Christina asks. Once a Candor, always a Candor. "To see my parents and to Erudite for some business. We'll be back for diner". I reply. "You sure about it this time?" Will raises an eyebrow. I stick out my tong at him. I don't want to think about what happened last time. It's still firmly printed in my mind. "I'm going with her and this time nothing will go wrong". Tobias answers for me. He wraps an arm around me and leads us out of the Pit after saying goodbye to our friends.

We're just in time to catch the train. Tobias helps me to jump since I haven't jumped for months and holding Kaitlyn at the same time. We jump when we reach Abnegation. It feels weird to be here again. It's been almost a year since I've been here. And the last time I don't want to remember that. Thinking about it, I realise initiation is almost here again. It will be my second year as instructor. Tobias won't help as much as last year. He has been elected as leader because Eric was banned from Dauntless. He's been worked in so until he becomes an official leader he still works in the Control Room.

"Tobias, is initiation going to change? You know now with changes in the system". I want to prepare for it better than last year. He takes my hand as he leads me to my parents' house. "I think so, not much but something is going to be changed. Not sure what, the leaders are still discussing". He answers. Satisfied by the answer, I turn my attention back to Kaitlyn. She's peacefully sleeping, not aware we're going somewhere. We reach my old home. I knock on the door and my mom opens the door. "Tris, Tobias. It's so good to see you". She gives me careful hug as she's aware Kaitlyn is strapped against me. She leads to the small living room. As she goes to kitchen to pour us some drinks, I pull Kaitlyn out of the carrier.

My mom comes back with some drinks. She sits down. "Mom, meet your granddaughter Kaitlyn". I give her Kaitlyn. "She's beautiful. It makes me feel so old". She proclaims. Kaitlyn squirms a little, laying there in unknown arms. But she settles down and looks intently at my mom. "She's only 6 weeks right? How can she stare so intense like that? Even you didn't do that so earlier". My mom is in wonder about Kaitlyn. "Please mom, no stories about me". I plead. Tobias raises his eyebrows at me. "I love to hear stories about you". He smirks. I smack him in the arm. "Sorry mom, he's a work in progress". My mom just chuckles.

The sound of a door opening makes us turn our heads around. It's my father. My mom gives Kaitlyn to Tobias and goes to greet my father in the hallway. I hear some whispers. My parents come back in the room. I take a good look at my father. He looks tired but good at the same time. "Bea...Tris, it's so good to see you". My father still isn't used to my new name. But I appreciate him trying. Tobias gives Kaitlyn to him. "Meet your granddaughter". My father's eyes lit up. "She looks just like you when you were a baby". He proclaims. I groan. "Please, no stories about me". My father raises his eyebrows at my mom. She lifts her shoulders.

We stay for about 2 hours and decide it's time to go to Erudite. I quickly explain that I have to attend some business. "Are you going to Caleb as well?" My mom whispers in my ear. "I don't know yet, I'll try to find him". I whisper back. I hug my parents and promise I'll visit soon. Tobias and I catch the train to Erudite.

I stand against the wall. I haven't seen Caleb in 2 years. Tobias wraps his around me and pulls me close. "It will be fine. If he tries to hurt you in any way, I won't let him". He whispers in my hair. Kaitlyn starts squirming between us, so I pull away. The tall Erudite buildings appear and we jump off. As we walk into the HQ, we see Jeanine in the hallway. She spots us "Tobias, Tris. It's good to see you". She walks towards us. "Am I to believe that this is little Eaton?" She peeks into the carrier. "Yes, this is Kaitlyn".

"She's adorable". She strokes Kaitlyn's cheek, who's fast asleep. "What brings you to Erudite?" She asks cursorily. "I had to pick up something for Max and I was hoping to find my brother. Do you happen to know where he is?" I ask. "Yes, I just spoke to him. He's in the lab. Walk through this hallway and then you'll see 2 big doors. You will find him there". She answers and walks away when someone calls her. We follow her directions and stop in front of the 2 doors.

Tobias takes the carrier from me. "Go on, I'll give you some privacy. He whispers and kisses my forehead. I push the doors open and see a young man sitting at a table. "Caleb?" I hesitantly ask. I barely even recognise him. He looks different. It's not just the stupid glasses that he doesn't need, he just looks older. He looks up from whatever he's working on. "Beatrice, is that you?" He stands up and walks towards me. I give him a hug. I have really missed him. We used to be so close. He hugs back. "You look different". He says while pulling away. "I could say the same thing about you". I reply.

"So first of all how are you? And second, what are you doing in Erudite?" I roll my eyes as his curiosity takes over. "I'm doing just fine and I had to something for a Dauntless leader. I also wanted you to meet 2 persons". He knows I'm married and I know he doesn't agree me marrying so young. But my parents didn't mind so I don't mind what he thinks. I look at the door as Tobias comes with Kaitlyn. Caleb looks at him and looks back at me. I can't make out his expression. "Caleb, this is Tobias and our daughter Kaitlyn".

Tobias holds out his hand to shake Caleb's hand but he refuses it. I look confused at Caleb, what's wrong with him? "You're Tobias Eaton right? You betrayed Abnegation 4 years ago". Caleb doesn't seem to take any liking in Tobias. "He didn't betray anyone, he choose for himself like I did. Like you did". I look horrified at Caleb. I can't understand he would say something like that. I see him look at Kaitlyn. I lock eyes with Tobias. He looks just as horrified as I do. "Let me guess, he forced you to have a child so young". Caleb continues.

"Caleb, how dare you say something like that?" What has got into him? Why is he so cruel? "He would never do something like that". I grit my teeth. This is not the brother I grew up with. My brother was always the selfless one of us. Transferring to Erudite has changed him. In a cruel way. I look at Tobias again. He's waiting his opportunity to hurt him. I shake my head, I'll handle this. He seems to know what I'm planning to do and walks out of the room.

"Caleb, I have no idea what Erudite has done to you because you're not the selfless brother I grew up with". My self-control falters when his face stays natural. "You know that you're way too young to get married, yet alone to have a child. And marrying Tobias is a choice you'll regret. He will hurt you". Now he's done it. "How can you say when you don't even know what he's been through. If you paid attention to articles from last year you should know that the rumours about Marcus' abuse were true. And I've seen the evidence". My voice is getting hoarse from yelling at him.

I don't want to see him anymore and walk away. I turn around once more. "I'm eighteen, I'm mature enough to make my own choices. Getting married, having a child. Tobias has never pushed me into anything. After what you said, I never want to see again". Tears brim in my eyes as I turn around and walk through the doors. I pull Tobias with me out of the HQ of Erudite and walk towards the train. We jump and land on the platform. Tobias sees me crying and tries to hug me but with Kaitlyn I don't want it. "Later". Is all I say.

We arrive back at Dauntless and I go straight to Max to give him the papers he asked for. Tobias goes to the Pit to get us some food. After what happened in Erudite I'm not in the mood to see our friends. We eat our diner in silence. While Tobias washes the dishes I feed and change Kaitlyn. I hum her the melody my mom used to sing to me. She falls asleep within a few minutes. I put her down in her bed and go to the bathroom. I let the warm water in the shower relax me. I stay in the shower till the water gets cold.

I change into an old shirt of Tobias that falls till my knees. I look in the mirror. I gasp softly at what I see. I look worn-out, exhausted from being a mom. My cheeks are tearstained. I sign softly and put my hand through my hair. "Tris, you coming to bed yet?" Tobias peeks his head the door. I quickly look away from the mirror. I follow him into the bedroom. I fall down on my back on the bed and wrap the covers around me. Tobias lies next to me and looks at me observant.

I put my on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. "Can you talk about it?" Tobias asks after a time of silence. I shake my head. "I just want to forget about it". I say softly. He kisses my hair. "Oh and by the way, if he ever comes here you're allowed to hurt him". He chuckles. I turn my head and kiss him. I lay back down again and let exhaustion take over.

**So this is a very long chapter. I finished it earlier than expected. I didn't really meant to make Caleb so mean, but it's going to be alright between Caleb and Tris (eventually) Thanks for reading and please review on what you think!**


End file.
